Light in the Dark
by Alexis4
Summary: Preqel to Second Chances. When Mundus' Dark Knight Vergil saves her from imminent death, Cassandra is slow to trust his motives. Bound together as master and slave they must learn to trust in a world that is rapidly closing in. NOT VC. Friendship
1. Chapter 1

Okay kids! I've made some major changes to this chapter and now it is much longer. Ii

* * *

Cassandra knew she was going to die. It would be slow and painful and she couldn't do a damned thing about it. She had failed her Master and to make matters worse, she wasn't particularly sorry about it. 

Mundus had created her for a very special purpose. He had made her unique amongst his other creations, giving her the enormous strength of a demon but the face and spiritual essence of a young human woman. Cassandra's beauty and sweet face were to be her most deadly weapon of all.

Cassandra was to have been the one to destroy the Devil Hunter Dante. The young hunter had been making quite a pest of himself lately and the Master had had enough. So, he created Cassandra so that she might get close to the youngest son of Sparda and put an end to his treachery. The hunter was a known womanizer and with Cassandra's fiery red hair, sparkling green eyes, and full curves Mundus thought Dante would fall hard.

Mundus had ordered her to study the young hunter so that she would be better able to deceive him and that had been his biggest mistake. His second biggest mistake had been that he had made her too human. Cassandra had come to admire Dante's strength and his compassion. In the end, she had refused to do as her Master bid. Mundus did not take it well. As soon as Cassandra had refused him, Mundus had convened an impromptu trial in his throne room. After only two weeks of life she would die.

In another odd twist of fate, the other son of Sparda was present. Cassandra had found it odd that one brother served the light while the other had immersed himself in darkness. Vergil didn't seem to have the slightest problem with Mundus attempting to end his twin's life. Apparently, Dante had already defeated Vergil and that was how he ended up here. Cassandra could sense that Mundus had used dark magic in order to twist the dark twin to his will.

It hadn't taken long for Cassandra to hear all about the son of Sparda that had jumped willingly into hell to challenge the Princes of Darkness only to fail and become his slave. Mundus had easily twisted Vergil's mind because the twin had already been weak from his recent battles in Temen-ni-gru. Even under Mundus' control, he had retained his skill and had quickly risen through the ranks of the underworld. He watched now, leaning against a pillar on the side of the room. His blue eyes were pitiless and for some reason that made Cassandra sad.

"Don't be a fool, servant;" Mundus growled from his throne, "You will obey me. If you do not then you will die."

"I will not kill the devil hunter Dante," Cassandra repeated, hating the tremor in her voice.

"Your foolish admiration for the halfling is sickening," Mundus shouted, "You are a traitor to your kind."

"But, my lord," Cassandra replied, a spark of defiance flashing in her green eyes despite her terror, "You made me half human as well. Would I not be betraying my kind if I killed Dante?"

"Enough," Mundus decreed, "I have no use for traitors. You are not even worthy to die by my hand. If you wish to side with the pathetic humans then you can share their fate and be food for my followers."

Cassandra shuddered in fear when the other demons let out a ravenous cheer of approval. She was weaponless and outnumbered. These demons would rip her to shreds enjoying her screams of agony.

"My Lord! Wait!" Vergil called out sharply as the surrounding demons began to close in on the condemned woman.

Cassandra turned to face the white haired half-breed along with the rest of Mundus' court. What could he want? He had never spoken a word to her before.

"What is it?" Mundus asked impatiently, holding up a hand to halt his minions.

Vergil walked slowly towards Cassandra and took a lock of re hair in between his fingers. She looked up at him warily. She was a tall woman and yet her head came only to the top of Vergil's shoulders. Cassandra searched his eyes looking for his intent. She shuddered at the coldness she found there. "She is quite pretty. If my lord permits I would like to keep her as a pet."

Cassandra gasped in outrage. "No!" she cried, jerking away from Vergil. "Never!" She would rather be demon bait than someone's plaything.

Mundus laughed enjoying Cassandra's horror at the suggestion. It seemed she feared servitude more than death. Mundus granted Vergil's request with evil glee. "Feeling lusty, my dark knight? Very well. She is yours. Take her."

Cassandra fought Vergil when he grasped her arm firmly. She despised the idea of being owned by anyone. He had yanked her up against him grabbing her roughly by the hair. The redhead let out a cry of pain as Vergil wrapped her long hair around his wrist to give him better control of her. Cassandra glared at him with loathing as Mundus and his minions laughed.

"Stop struggling, woman," Vergil hissed quietly in her ear, "I'm not going to hurt you. Just don't be foolish!"

"I don't believe you," Cassandra hissed back, still struggling.

Realizing that this foolish woman would continue to defy him and also realizing that allowing her to do so in front of Mundus was unwise, Vergil wrapped a large hand around Cassandra's throat squeezing just enough for her to understand the precariousness of her position.

The damned woman chose to be defiant instead. "Go fuck yourself," she choked, fingers clawing desperately at his hand.

Damn her, she'd given him no choice. Vergil backhanded the stupid female hard enough that she was knocked unconscious. He let her fall to the floor in a heap despite in instinct that wanted to catch her. Any sign of compassion in front of Mundus would only bring suspicion upon him. "I will teach the bitch her place," Vergil declared to the room. He turned and bowed to Mundus. "With your permission, Master, I will take the woman to my quarters so we can . . . discuss her duties."

Mundus chuckled and waved a hand. "Go, my dark knight. Show her what happens to those who disobey those superior to them."

Vergil bowed again to his Master then turned and grabbed Cassandra by the waist throwing her over a broad shoulder. "It will be my pleasure, Master," Vergil said before turning and striding from the hall.

Vergil strode through the halls of Mundus' Castle, carrying the burden of the redhead's weight effortlessly. He kept all trace of emotion from his features, as had long been his habit. Any demons he encountered quickly skirted out of his way, bowing as they did so. To cross Vergil was to court death. Vergil didn't spare the groveling vermin as much as a glance.

When Vergil reached his chambers, he opened the door with on hand, closing it behind him almost silently. Slamming doors had never been his style. For one thing, it showed a complete lack of class not to mention an extreme deficit in self-control.

The Eldest son of Sparda laid the woman on his large bed before taking a step back so he could study her. Damn! What the hell had come over him? Vergil ran a hand through his hair, striding half way across the room only to turn back and glare at the damn stubborn female that was the cause of his problems.

"This is foolishness," Vergil muttered, turning and striding the rest of the way across the room. He leaned against the stone wall, crossing his arms over his chest. Why had he saved her? She had disobeyed the Master and all the denizens of hell knew the punishment for disobedience was death.

Vergil had seen her several times over the last two weeks. He did not know her name but he had watched her. She was being trained by one of Mundus' generals, a worm named Cassian, but as a teacher the creature was inept. Vergil had seen potential in her despite her lack of a competent instructor. With the proper training, she would be a strong warrior.

As Vergil had watched the proceedings in Mundus' throne room, he could help but admire the woman's courage. She had faced Mundus with her head up and her eyes steady. The damn chit had realized what her punishment would be and still retained the courage of her convictions. Vergil had been unable to watch such a fire be extinguished. He refused to probe his feelings deeper than that. The Dark Prince shook his head in self-disgust. What he had done had been an unjustifiably foolish risk. He was one of Mundus' top soldiers and his request could easily have called down the full wrath of the Hell Lord if the woman hadn't been so horrified by the possibility. If Mundus suspected that anything other than lust had driven him to be so impulsive the Hell Lord would have him executed immediately.

As Vergil watched, the woman stirred bringing him out of his reverie. He stayed where he was as she let out a low moan, her green eyes fluttering open. One hand went to her cheek, which probably still stung a bit, as Vergil had used a lot of force in order to make it convincing.

Slowly, she sat up then the fog in her mind must have lifted because her head snapped sharply in his direction. She glared at him but didn't jump off the bed as Vergil expected. Instead, she stayed where she was watching him warily.

"If you wish to stay alive, you will cease such shows of defiance," Vergil said softly, pushing away from the wall and walking casually toward the bed.

Cassandra fought the urge to run. Vergil was the definition of intimidating. He was tall and leanly muscular. His shoulders were broad and straight giving the impression of strength of both body and will. She clenched her hands to prevent them from shaking. After a long moment of silence, she swallowed the knot in her throat and forced her voice to work.

"I told you, I would rather die than be anyone's slave," she spat, "Touch me and I will kill you."

Vergil cocked his head never missing a stride in his approach. "Do you think you could?" With a movement so fast, Cassandra had difficulty following it; Vergil was across the room and pinning her to the bed. One large hand held her wrists above her head; the other gripped her chin forcing her to look at him. He straddled her waist using his muscular legs to control hers.

"You are no match for me, girl," Vergil said coldly, "Don't ever think you are. You'd be dead before you could blink."

Cassandra lay still beneath him, refusing to give him the satisfaction of watching her struggle. "Then do it," she growled.

"Is that what you really want?" Vergil asked, leaning back a bit, releasing her chin but not her wrists, "You would have fought if I had not intervened. Does someone who wants to die resist death?"

"I didn't say I _wanted_ to die," Cassandra retorted contemptuously, "I said I would _rather_ die than be anyone's whore if given the option between the two."

Vergil was silent studying the woman beneath him thoughtfully. After several tense minutes, Vergil released her wrists and climbed off the bed. "What if I said I have no intentions of forcing you?"

Cassandra bolted up right and off the bed, backing half way across the room before she answered while rubbing her wrists. "I won't come willingly if that's what you want."

Vergil sighed with exasperation. "I give you my word I have no intentions of bedding you willingly or not."

"Your word?" Cassandra sneered, "Why should I take your word for anything."

"Because," Vergil answered softly, "It's the only assurance you have."

Cassandra shook her head. "If you didn't want me for a sex slave then why?"

Vergil would have stabbed himself with his own sword before admitting the truth. "I think with a firm hand you have some potential. It is foolish to waste resources."

"You think I'm just going to heel like a good little dog?" Cassandra snorted. This time Cassandra saw the move coming but Vergil was too fast. Before she could resist Vergil had crossed the room and held her by the arms in a bruising grip.

"Let me make something clear, girl," Vergil growled, "I own you. If you do what you are told, I won't harm you. Disobey me . . . well, you'd rather not find out what will happen if you do."

Cassandra glared at Vergil for a long moment before forcing herself to relax and bowed her head in defeat. She had no choice. She truly didn't want to die and if Vergil kept his word then she would make the best of her situation for now.

Vergil felt the moment she capitulated. He held onto her for a moment long to make sure she understood who the master was then released her and stepped back. "What is your name?" he asked his voice gentler than it had been thus far.

The woman raised her eyes slowly, hesitating only a moment before answering softly, "Cassandra."

Vergil nodded in acknowledgement. Now what was he supposed to do with her? Even if as a slave she had forfeited any rights to her own space, he couldn't allow her to return to her own quarters. That would undermine his claim to her and make her easy prey for a less civilized master to claim. He'd have to move her in here. Luckily, his status as one of Mundus' top warlords afforded him a rather luxurious suite of rooms. He'd give her one of the ones he never used.

"Well, Cassandra, we'll go to your room so that you may retrieve some necessities," Vergil told her, breaking the silence, "You can move the rest of your clothes out tomorrow."

Cassandra eyed Vergil warily but nodded. When Vergil turned and headed for the door of his room, she followed without protest. Vergil held the door for her, gesturing for her to precede him outside. She did so watching him out of the corner of her eye.

When Vergil motioned for her continue another spark of defiance lit her eyes. "Shouldn't the slave walk behind the master?" she asked with a sneer.

Vergil was unperturbed. "Usually, yes," he replied calmly, "But as I don't know which room is yours it will be more expedient for you to lead the way."

"As you wish, _Master_," she scoffed turning and walking down the hall. They encountered few demons on the way but the way they regarded her caused a chill to run down Cassandra's spine. By the looks in their glinting eyes she was one step below human to them, which was really being awarded a position somewhere below pond scum.

Vergil too noticed their calculating glances and reached out to take Cassandra possessively by the arm giving anyone who looked too long an ice-cold glare. Cassandra glared down at the hand on her arm but in truth, she was glad of it. Not many would risk incurring Vergil's wrath.

Vergil felt her shudder and move unconsciously closer to him. The woman was no fool. She could easily recognize the lecherous intentions in the gazes of those they passed. No other inhabitant of hell would be as benevolent as he has been thus far.

Cassandra came to a sudden stop having reached the room that had been assigned to her. Vergil released her and stepped back several paces waiting for her to open the door.

Cassandra didn't see it coming until it was too late. The blow lifted her off her feet sending crashing into a wall on the other side of the corridor. Feeling wetness on her face and neck, Cassandra touched her cheek, her fingers coming away covered in blood. Looking up through the blood, Cassandra slowly realized who had attacked her.

Cassian was one of Mundus' top men nearly the equal of Vergil. The creature resembled nothing so much as a giant cockroach. Cassian was apparently very angry she had fallen so short of his expectations. The claws on his hands dripped blood and Cassandra realized he had clawed her face and neck when he struck her.

"You foolish bitch," the bug hissed, "How dare you disgrace me this way? I should kill you." Cassian reached for her again but froze suddenly.

"If you did that I would have to kill you, Cassian," Vergil's voice came from behind him, laced with cold fury. The tip of Yamato was pressed firmly into the cockroaches back. "Move away from the girl."

Cassian swallowed hard. He had not seen Vergil prior to attacking the traitor. "She betrayed the master, Vergil!" Cassian snarled moving carefully away from Cassandra. "She deserves to be punished."

Vergil forced Cassian back until Vergil stood between Cassandra and the demon. Vergil was vaguely aware of Cassandra struggling to her feet using the wall as support.

"The woman has been punished," Vergil reminded him, "Furthermore, Mundus gave her to _me_. If there is any further punishment to be doled out I will be the one to do so." Cassian would have protested but Vergil moved the blade the Cassian's throat. "Hear me well, Cassian, _no one_ touches what is mine. Understood?"

Cassian nodded glaring hatefully at Vergil.

Vergil pulled Yamato away from Cassian's throat. "Now leave."

With a final glare at Cassandra, the cockroach retreated scurrying quickly down the hall. Once he was out of sight, Vergil turned to Cassandra. The redhead leaned against the wall her blood covered hand pressed to her neck.

Vergil pulled her hand away frowning at the amount of blood flowing from the wounds. The gashes were quite deep and she was loosing a lot of blood. A human would have bled to death by now. The flow would have to be staunched in order to give her healing abilities time to kick in. Vergil replaced her hand on her neck.

"Press hard," he ordered, taking her by the other elbow and pulling her toward her door. Vergil opened the door pulling Cassandra through. Vergil glanced around the single room that had been provided for her, finally pulling the cloth from the small table. He ripped a piece off handing it to Cassandra. "Use this."

Cassandra did so, sinking wearily down into a chair. The loss of blood was making her dizzy. Suddenly, Vergil was there with a wet piece of cloth this time, which he used to clean the blood from her face.

Vergil frowned seeing the glassy look to her eyes. Damn. He'd be quite annoyed if she fainted. He took over staunching the flow of blood from the wounds on her neck. Cassandra protested weakly but he ignored her. Finally, the bleeding slowed then stopped after several minutes.

Vergil stood stepping away from her. "You'll be fine until we return to my chambers. Go ahead and gather your things."

Cassandra blinked up at him stupidly for a moment before rising unsteadily to her feet. It didn't take her long to gather her belongs for she didn't have much; only a few sets of clothes and a brush for her hair. She shoved them in a bag and turned back to Vergil. She turned too quickly.

Vergil swore vehemently when Cassandra paled and her knees buckled her bag slipping from nerveless fingers. Vergil lunged catching her before she hit the ground. Her head lolled back limply and though she wasn't completely unconscious she obviously wasn't aware of what took place around her.

Vergil sighed pushing his annoyance back. Cassian was to blame not her. Still, it was a damned inconvenience. Vergil considered slapping her awake but his innate sense of honor wouldn't allow it. Growling, Vergil leaned down and picked up the bag she had dropped, shouldering it before carrying Cassandra out the door.

As Vergil carried his slave down the hall, he glared furiously at any one who dared to so much look in their direction. Seeing that Vergil was in a particularly foul mood all other occupants moved quickly out of the way. Vergil entered his suite then hesitated once again. Where to put her? After a moment's consideration, Vergil strode to the back of his rooms. His bed was the only bed here but in this room was a divan that would serve. It was more than most slaves were given.

Vergil laid the woman down, contemplating her for a moment before striding off to his room to retrieve his medical provisions. When Vergil returned to the room where Cassandra lay, she was just beginning to come around.

"Good," Vergil said when her eyes focused on him, "You're awake. You can do this yourself then." Vergil tossed the bundle at her.

Cassandra looked down at the items lying on her stomach then sat up with a pronounced wince. Her hand went to her face and neck and his hissed in pain. "Is there a mirror? It would make this easier."

Vergil gestured to the opposite wall where a small table and chair sat before the mirror. Cassandra staggered over with the supplies, sinking down into the chair grimacing at her appearance. Among the items Vergil had provided was a wet cloth. Cassandra dabbed gingerly at the healing gashes marring her normally flawless skin.

Vergil quickly lost patience with her delicate prodding. "Are you completely inept at everything?" Vergil demanded snatching the cloth from her fingers.

Outraged Cassandra shot to her feet only to be slammed roughly back into the chair.

"STAY!" Vergil shouted.

Cassandra was shocked into obedience. Not once since this nightmare had started had Vergil raised his voice. Vergil used the opportunity to take her firmly by the chin and began cleaning her wounds in a less than gentle manner.

Vergil finished quickly thrusting a container of ointment into her hands. "Put this on your wounds. You should be fine in a few hours."

Vergil strode to the door pausing to look over his shoulder. "You're bag is next to the divan. Go to sleep. I'll come for you after I've rested." Without another word, Vergil left closing the door behind him with a resounding click.

At the unmistakable sound of the door being locked from the outside a single fear fell from Cassandra's eye leaving a stinging trail down her cheek.

* * *

_jb: Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry I haven't forgotten Second Chances. This will be something that I work on whenever I'm a bit stuck with the other one. Glad you liked it._

_Kez-o The Brave: Yay a new reviewer! I'm glad your so enthusiastic about the idea. I hope you enjoy the changes I've made to this chapter. Look forward to hearing from you in the future._

_destructo888: I'm glad you like this story even though you are partial to Second Chances. I was just thinking and realized how much I left unexplained and how many possibilities there were with a story like this. It will give us a chance to see exactly how Cassandra and Vergil became so close and how Cassie managed to sneak under the icy wall around Vergil's heart. Thanks again for reviewing._


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here's the next installment. Hope you enjoy and please be sure to review so I know if I'm tying this in well with __**Second Chances.** Remember, reviews make me right faster!_

* * *

Frozen, Cassandra could only stare in revulsion at the locked door. More tears fell from her green eyes, adding to the pain of the still healing gashes covering her face and neck. Taking a shuddering breath, Cassandra forced them to cease. She looked down at the jar Vergil had given her. Moving mechanically, she turned back to the mirror applying it liberally. To her surprise, it immediately took some of the sting away.

She set the jar down gazing blankly into the mirror. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself hollowly.

Cassandra turned her head, spotting a vase, and her empty defeat transformed quickly into fury. Standing, her hand lashed out, grasping the black onyx vase and hurling it across the room where it smashed into thousands of satisfying pieces.

Enjoying the release, Cassandra sought something else to hurl, her eyes landing on the chair she had been sitting in. Picking it up with ease, she brought it down hard, sending splinters of wood everywhere. Searching the room frantically, her eyes found a small statue of Mundus' likeness. With glee, she grabbed it and stepped several steps back. Cassandra pulled her arm back and with demonic glee threw it into the mirror where she had tended her injuries. The vanity mirror shattered as did the statue.

Cassandra whirled as the door to her prison was unlocked and flung open.

"WHAT in Hell's name are you DOING!" Vergil demanded gazing about the wrecked room. He settled his burning gaze on his slave. "This was productive," he spat, voice low and hard, "Feel better?"

Cassandra glared defiantly at Vergil, chest heaving. "Actually," she growled, "I do." She glanced around, moving swiftly to the small table and grabbing another vase that had served as a centerpiece. "I know something that would make me feel even better," she said, again drawing her arm back.

"Don't you dare!" Vergil warned even as she let the object fly. Vergil ducked the projectile with ease, though shards of demonic glass showered down upon him when the vase connected with the door jam.

Vergil's eyes flashed with demonic ire. "I warned you," he snarled.

Suddenly realizing her peril, Cassandra tried to run but Vergil was too fast. He tackled her before she had taken three steps sending them both crashing to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs.

Cassandra figured Vergil would kill her. Fine. Better than being a slave here forever. But she'd be damned if she made it easy for him. She fought bitterly, biting, clawing, and writhing like an animal.

Cursing and yanking his now bleeding arm away from her sharp teeth, Vergil jerked her up then slammed her back down into the floor, hard. "Stop it!" he ordered, holding her shoulders to the floor. If she kept this up, he might actually have to cause her serious harm. Despite a strong desire to strangle the woman, Vergil didn't really want to harm her. Not that he wouldn't if she kept being such a fucking idiot!

Cassandra smacked her head when Vergil had slammed her down and for the moment it served to subdue her struggles.

The dark knight realized he had dazed her. Not about to waste the opportunity lest she struggle again, Vergil hauled her roughly to her feet, again slinging her over his shoulder. He marched back to his bedroom and threw her onto the bed from halfway across the room not caring if she smacked her head off the wall in the process. Vergil was slightly disappointed when she didn't. He went to his desk, and from a drawer, drew two pairs of manacles.

Thoroughly pissed off, Vergil stormed back over to his bed rolling her roughly onto his stomach. He chained her hands behind her back then moved down to chain her feet together. Assured that she could no longer put up much of a fight, Vergil stepped back and sank into an armchair several feet away to wait for her to rouse.

He didn't have to wait long. After only a few minutes, Cassandra stirred, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs. She tried to move and froze abruptly realizing she was bound hand and foot. Then she began to struggle. Her struggles lasted only seconds before she realized she had no hopes of freeing herself. Her feelings of defeat returned with a vengeance and she couldn't help herself . . . she started to sob.

Vergil was not sure what reaction he had expected when she awoke but this sure as hell wasn't it. The normally composed demon found he was experiencing the irrational urge to pull his hair from his head. Vergil thought he'd actually prefer another temper tantrum.

He shot to his feet, striding over to the bed. "Stop your wailing at once," he commanded.

Vergil waited impatiently as Cassandra attempted to stifle her sniffles and managed to turn over onto her side so she was facing him. He couldn't help but notice that she had not stopped crying though she was being quieter now.

"I should kill you for that," Vergil informed her softly, staring down at her tear-stained face. "Anyone else would have."

Cassandra glared up at him. "Go ahead! Do it already! It can't be any worse than my current situation."

Vergil laughed softly, "Don't be so sure about that. You never know what level of Hell you'd end up in."

Cassandra didn't reply, only subsided back down onto the mattress, beyond caring. If he killed her, he killed her. Either way it didn't matter. Tears ran unchecked from her eyes soaking the mattress beneath her.

The halfling prince frowned as he gazed down at the sobbing woman. Damn her! She was going to flood his bed at this rate. He felt the beginnings of a headache. Turning on his heel, he strode out of the room. He went to a large cupboard in another room and opening it extracted a small bottle. It was a sedative that would calm her enough that he could get some sleep. Vergil was uncharacteristically tired. He poured a small amount into a glass then returned to his bedroom.

Vergil pulled Cassandra up so she was now sitting with her feet on the floor. He held the glass to her mouth. "Drink this. You'll feel better." Once she had done so he stood back and waited again.

Cassandra swallowed not caring if he was poisoning her. It didn't take long for the drug to kick in. After several minutes she relaxed then finally her tears slowed then stopped. She sat silently, her eyelids drooping sleepily.

Vergil nodded in satisfaction then frowned. Now what did he do? He didn't know if he dared lock her back in her room with all that broken glass. Vergil doubted she'd be able to succeed in killing herself but he really didn't feel like cleaning up all that blood if she tried. He could clean the mess up before putting her in there but again no. He'd be damned if anyone but her cleaned that mess up. Sighing as another idea occurred to him; Vergil once again left the room. Several minutes later he returned dragging the divan behind him. Over his shoulder he carried her bag. He threw it on top of the divan.

Vergil took out a key and removed the manacles first from her feet and then freed her hands. She didn't attempt to move, only sat looking at the floor. Vergil grasped her chin and raised her head, forcing glazed green eyes to meet his.

"I'm going to go across the room and turn my back. You can change into something more comfortable but be damned quick about it. Understood?"

Cassandra frowned but nodded watching with faint curiosity as Vergil did as he said he would. Not knowing what else to do, she stood and moving to her bag, she pulled softer, more comfortable clothes from it to sleep in. Cassandra changed without fuss and true to his word, Vergil never looked.

When finished she said, "I'm done."

Vergil turned and nodded his approval. "Now, I'll leave this up to you. Will you give me your word that you will lay down on the divan and remain there for the rest of the night? Or do I have to tie you to it?"

After a moment, Cassandra shook her head. "No, you have my word. I won't go anywhere." Vergil gestured towards the lounge and Cassandra obeyed, lying down on her side.

Vergil shook his head. "This doesn't have to be unpleasant, Cassandra," he told her, "If you'd only cease your foolishness."

Cassandra answered by closing her eyes.

Disgusted with the situation and himself for being so . . .soft, Vergil walked away, stripping out of his clothes not caring if the damned woman watched or not. He pulled on a pair of silk pants before climbing beneath the sumptuous silk sheets of his bed.

Not for the first time, Vergil chuckled over the irony of the existence of such lavish comfort existing in Hell. Though only an admitted few were permitted it; only the elite and most loyal to the Master. None of the human souls sent here found such a comfortable purgatory. No, they danced forever in the flames and beneath the sickles of their tormentors.

Vergil looked over again at his servant and again had the uncharacteristic urge to throw a temper tantrum. It had seemed to make _her_ feel better even if only for a few moments. Cassandra lay on the divan, uncomplaining but shivering with cold. _Damn it ALL! _Vergil thought before grabbing one of the silk comforters that covered the bed and hurling it in her direction.

"Cover yourself and quit your pathetic shivering so I can get some rest," Vergil barked, angrier at himself than her. He wasn't supposed to care about her comfort!

Wordlessly, Cassandra reached out and grabbed the fabric pulling it over her and tucking it under her chin. Green eyes watched him sleepily with faint, wary, curiosity. In response Vergil turned his back, concentrating on falling asleep while damning the impulse that had landed him in this intolerable situation.

Cassandra slept deeply, thanks to the drug Vergil had given her. Vergil's rest came with more difficulty but at last he pushed the damned woman from his thoughts and slept.

* * *

Vergil awoke early as was his habit, and he instantly rolled, wrath slightly abating when he saw the Cassandra had kept her word and remained on the divan throughout the night. He rose and dressed. Soon he would have to appear before his Master. He'd have to take Cassandra with him as he didn't trust her enough to leave her here alone. First, he'd have to have a talk with her. More defiant behavior in front of Mundus would only get her killed.

Vergil approached the lounge upon which she slept, reaching down to shaker her shoulder. "Wake up."

Cassandra was slow to stir, still groggy from the demonic drug. After several more shakes her eyes open settling after a moment on Vergil. He noted that her wounds had healed leaving no trace behind.

"Get dressed," he ordered shortly, "Wear something appropriate for appearance before the Master." Vergil turned to walk away but paused and turned back. He glared down at the still groggy woman. "I almost forgot. Before you do anything else, clean up that mess you made last night."

Cassandra sighed and stumbled to her feet. "It's too early for this shit," she muttered. She obeyed him however. It wouldn't do her any good to defy him over every little thing. Her welfare and life were completely in his hands. If she was smart she'd do everything she could to please him. However, she knew she'd probably be hard pressed just to not piss him off too much.

Vergil noted with satisfaction that she did head in the direction of the mess.

Twenty minutes later she reappeared with a bag full of glass and wooden shards. "There. Happy?"

Pleased that she had obeyed at all Vergil let her attitude pass . . . for now. "Good. Now get dressed and be quick about it."

"You get up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" she asked, giving him a glare before moving towards her bag.

Vergil watched as she grabbed some clothes and headed back into the room he had given her. "Hurry up."

"Yes, _master_," Cassandra growled shutting the door behind her.

"That's what I am!" Vergil yelled at the closed door, "You'd do well to remember that." Vergil froze then rubbed a hand over his eyes. She was reducing him to juvenile behavior. Vergil strode over to his desk pouring himself a scotch and taking a large sip. "Damn woman."

Cassandra returned a short time later dressed in a black pair of leather pants and a white halter. Her hair had been brushed and flowed down her back. Her feet were encased in the same black boots she had worn the previous day.

"Is that the best you have?" Vergil inquired running a critical eye over her.

"Yes," she snapped testily.

"We'll have to do something about your wardrobe. That may be appropriate for most occasions but I would have preferred you make a better impression," Vergil replied coolly.

"What if I don't want to make an impression?" she demanded.

Ah. That brought Vergil to the 'talk' he wanted to have. He moved forward so he stood nearly toe to toe with the woman. He glared down at her, leaning forward so they were only inches apart.

"You had better desire to make an impression," Vergil snarled, "I may have prevented your execution last night but make no mistake . . . if you displease Mundus in any other way you _will_ die. So, you had better check your sharp tongue if you wish to keep it. If you want to live do what I tell you when I tell you. I can't let you defy me in front of Mundus. I'd have no choice but to kill you. Understand?"

Cassandra returned his gaze for a long moment then sighed. "I don't get you."

"You don't have to 'get' me," Vergil barked, "Just do as I tell you."

"Fine," Cassandra relented bitterly, "I'll be a good little lap dog and not embarrass you in front of your boss. Happy?"

"No," Vergil bit out, "But it'll do for now. Let's go."

Vergil crossed to the door and opened it, gesturing for her to procedure him. Once they were both outside, he locked the door. "When we reach Mundus' throne room you will walk several places behind me," Vergil instructed as he began to lead her through the corridors. "You will kneel and remain there until he gives us leave to rise. Then you will move off to the side and keep your mouth shut."

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Not like I _want_ to talk to him." Cassandra heard Vergil growl in annoyance and questioned her sanity. It was the act of a madwoman to keep provoking him but she couldn't seem to help herself. Cassandra simply couldn't understand why he tolerated it even to the limited extent he had so far.

The pair reached the entrance to Mundus' throne room Vergil motioned Cassandra back. She did so falling back as ordered. Vergil came to a stop ten feet from Mundus' throne and dropped to a knee. Cassandra copied the action.

Mundus' chuckle grated her nerves like nails on a chalkboard. "I see you have our defiant traitor well in hand, my dark knight. Rise."

Vergil rose bowing his head to his Master. "She is learning, my lord. She still needs instruction however."

Cassandra, having moved off to the side, stiffened at his words.

Mundus caught it. "I see you are correct, Vergil. I trust you do not find the . . . instruction, too unpleasant?"

Vergil forced a leer to his lips. "Not at all, Master."

"I have a task for you, my Dark Prince," Mundus decreed moving on to business, "General Sizol has betrayed me and has been attempting to gather an army to move against me. He thinks I am unaware of his treachery. I want him dealt with immediately."

Vergil bowed, "It shall be done at once, Master." Vergil began to back away but Mundus spoke again.

"I am having a small party tonight, Vergil, I wish both you and your slave to be in attendance." Mundus turned his gaze upon the disgraced devil. "I would see how well you handle her."

"As you wish, Lord," Vergil agreed, before gesturing to Cassandra to follow him. She did so glancing back over her shoulder at Mundus.

Once they had left the throne room Cassandra quickened her step to catch up to Vergil. "Why would he want me there?" she asked quietly.

Vergil shook his head. "We'll discuss that later. For now I must take care of Sizol."

"What about me?"

Vergil glanced over at his slave. "You will accompany me. Just stay out of the way."

"Who is this Sizol?" Cassandra asked.

Vergil answered, pleased by her desire for knowledge. "Sizol is of course one of Mundus' generals. He is not one of the most powerful but has been given many important tasks over the centuries. Apparently, he's gotten overly ambitious. Even if he did succeed in his little coup, the other more powerful generals would tear him apart."

"So he's just stupid?"

Vergil smirked. "So it would seem."

It didn't take them long to find General Sizol. Unaware his plot had been uncovered the demon was in his room looking over some documents.

Vergil stopped in the entrance to Sizol's habitation. "Sizol."

Sizol turned regarding Vergil in surprise before bowing his head in respect. "Ah, the dark knight. To what do I owe this honor?"

"I've been hearing disturbing things about you, Sizol," Vergil informed him moving insouciantly into the room.

"I'm sure these things are false," Sizol protested, "No one is more loyal than I am."

Cassandra watched the exchange from the doorway. Sizol was guilty. Otherwise he was an incurable kiss ass. False respect and innocence oozed from every poor of the demons scaly body. Cassandra took a moment to study the soon to be dead demon. Sizol's bottom half was that of a scaly horse while the top was humanoid except for the purple scales and the horns jutting from the creature's forehead. Even as she watched the creatures four feet began to prance nervously.

"The reports of treason are untrue?" Vergil asked calmly, stopping to study a smudge on the wall, "The accusations that you are gathering an army in preparation of an attempt to overthrow the Hell Lord?"

Sizol's eyes widened knowing he had been caught. All deference faded from his features and he sneered at the dark prince, favored warrior of the King of Hell. "Mundus is a fool. It is time for a new Lord to take power. One strong enough to breach the barrier between the two worlds and claim that which should have been ours all along."

"You do realize that you're dead, don't you, Sizol?" Vergil asked rhetorically, "There can be no other end to your treachery. The master commands that you die."

Fear flickered in Sizol's eyes and a large sword appeared in his hand. "Join me, Vergil. Together we can take the human world. You will be my left hand."

Vergil shook his head his hand going to the hilt of his beloved katana. "You always were a fool, Sizol. I will never understand what Mundus saw in you."

"Then you will die, son of the traitor Sparda," Sizol let loose a war cry lifting his sword into the air and charging.

Vergil launched himself forward and the sound of metal slicing through flesh filled the chamber. Vergil stopped his back to Sizol and sheathed his sword. Slowly, Sizol collapsed to the ground not dead but mortally wounded. Vergil turned back to his defeated adversary. His eyes brightened and he shifted to his devil form. "You're life is forfeit, Sizol and I claim my right." Vergil's voice was harsh with the change.

"No!" Sizol sputtered spitting blood.

Vergil knelt and grasped Sizol by the horns and sank his fangs into Sizol's neck. Vergil drank deeply for several long moments before pulling his head away. His glowing eyes settled on Cassandra who watched fascinated from the doorway. "Come."

Cassandra approached cautiously, awed by how quickly and effortlessly Vergil had defeated the general. She stopped several feet from where Vergil knelt still holding a moaning Sizol by the horns. She looked questioningly into Vergil's eyes.

"Drink," he invited, "This is the right of the victor. His blood and soul belong to me. Join me."

The smell of blood made the decision for her. Cassandra shifted, red feathered wings exploding from her back, already pale skin becoming white, and green eyes bleeding to an eerie blue. Sharp fangs glinted in her mouth. She knelt on the side opposite Vergil and at his nod, bent her head to sink her fangs into Sizol's neck. It was euphoria.

Cassandra had never tasted the blood of another devil and it was a heady experience. She moaned her pleasure. All too soon Vergil pulled her away. Instinctively, she turned to snarl at him. Both were still in their devil form.Instantly, Yamato was at her throat.

"Never forget," Vergil said in his raspy voice, "You must control your urges. Without control you will never achieve power."

Hearing the wisdom in his words against her will, Cassandra fought the beast slowly shifting back to human form. Vergil shifted as well.

"Very good," he said approvingly, "You must control your demon, Cassandra and not allow it to control you."

Cassandra nodded her understanding, absently licking the blood from her lips. "Now what?"

Vergil bent to retrieve Sizol's sword. "Now we return to Mundus and report my success."

"Why do you serve him, Vergil?" Cassandra asked suddenly, "As powerful as you are why don't you attempt to take power?"

Suddenly, Vergil was in her face. "Never question Mundus' right to rule. And," his voice dropped chillingly, "Never ask me such questions again." Abruptly he turned and walked away not waiting to see if she followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassandra followed because she didn't have anywhere else to go. She quickened her steps until she caught up to him then walked silently at Vergil's side. She'd obviously struck a nerve. She just wished she knew what particular nerve she'd struck.

Vergil's displeasure eased slightly when she followed him without being told to do so. The stubborn woman was becoming resigned to her fate. It was a risky thing to challenge someone more powerful. Cassandra needed to understand that. He had learned that lesson the hard way.

Vergil frowned as he continued back towards Mundus' palace. How did he know that? Something wasn't right. There was a time not so long ago when Vergil had had no memories of his past. All he'd had was his service to the master. Then, recently he'd begun to remember things.

For one, the devil hunter that Cassandra had refused to kill was his brother. Foggy memories of a ludicrous red coat and twin pistols. They were the twin sons of Sparda. Sparda, the traitor who had defeated the King of Hell and sealed the two worlds off from each other, earning the hatred of ever creature that called Hell home. Something had happened. He and Dante had fought and he had ended up here. The details of this were still a little sketchy but he had vague memories of a tower and woman with mismatched eyes. He would dream that he was falling off a cliff but he couldn't remember what had happened after. He was just falling and his twin was above him, hand extended, reaching out to him. No anger accompanied these images only sadness and longing.

Of course, Mundus knew none of this. Vergil wasn't foolish enough to let on about anything until he made sense of it himself. He did his duty and served the Hell Lord. Still, he _would_ remember. He would.

As the two neared Mundus' inner sanctum the halls got more and more crowded with demons. Vergil was well aware of the way Cassandra instinctively moved closer to him as the demons glared at her and bared their fangs. Wanting to remind them of whose protection she was under, Vergil placed a possessive hand on Cassandra's back, repressing a smirk when he felt her tense indignantly. Fortunately, the woman retained the good sense not to resist.

Again, Vergil had to wait several minutes to be admitted into the Hell Lord's presence. Finally, he was given permission to enter. Cassandra trailed him by several feet, dropping to her knee when he did. Vergil waited for his master to acknowledge him with his head bowed.

"Vergil," Mundus boomed, "You have returned. I assume that you were successful?"

Vergil raised his head to look at the ruler of Hell. "Yes, my lord," he confirmed, "Sizol has paid for his treachery with his life."

"Rise, Vergil," Mundus beckoned, delighted with the news, "You have served me well once again. I shall see you well rewarded for your efforts."

"Thank you, Master," Vergil intoned solemnly.

Mundus shifted his gaze to where Cassandra still knelt since she had not been given permission to rise. "Did you take the woman with you, Vergil?"

"I did, my lord."

"Rise, woman."

Cassandra rose gracefully, daring to lift her eyes to Mundus.

"Did you learn anything from your observations?"

Cassandra longed to tell Mundus what he could do with himself but prudence overrode that impulse. She spoke the truth in respectful tones. "I did, Master. I learned that Sizol was a fool. Vergil defeated him so quickly and easily that it was insanity for him to think that he could ever have defeated you." She did not tell him that she thought that just perhaps Vergil could defeat him.

It was clear that Mundus was pleased by her answer. "Indeed he was. Remember, servant, that all who oppose me will face my wrath."

Mundus studied her for a moment noticing faint traces of blood lingering on her lips. His turned his attention back to Vergil. "You shared the Right of Blood with her."

"She needs to accept our ways," Vergil explained casually, "I will rid her of her foolish human-like notions."

"Very good," Mundus nodded. "Now go," he said, "I will see you back here for my party." It was a command.

"Yes, my lord," Vergil and Cassandra bowed again before leaving the room.

Once they were out of ear shot Cassandra snorted. "I never figured the King of Hell would be one for parties. It's not like Hell is a particularly happy place."

Vergil gave a snort of laughter in spite of himself which he quickly covered with a frown. "Mundus like to surround himself with grandeur," Vergil replied, "I think he feels it lends to his image of power."

He looked over at Cassandra who was walking beside him. He should chastise her for such boldness but found that he was tired of simpering obedience. It was refreshing for someone to be so completely un-awed by him.

"We'll have to find something more appropriate for you to wear," Vergil told her. "Follow me." Vergil led her through the hallways until they came to a small room on the other side of the castle.

When Vergil entered the room a humanoid female with green hair and orange eyes leapt to her feet. "My lord!" she said bowing, "To what do I owe this honor?"

"My slave has been commanded to attend a royal function this evening," Vergil said, "She needs something appropriate to wear." Vergil was aware of the way Cassandra glared at him when he referred to her as his "slave". It was the truth. She'd learn to accept it.

"What does my lord suggest?" the woman, probably a succubus by the way she was regarding Vergil, asked.

"Something elegant but not tastelessly gaudy," Vergil replied, "You know my tastes, Minerva. I leave the choice of color up to you."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Cassandra said, annoyed at being ignored.

"No," Vergil replied calmly, "You will wear what I tell you."

Cassandra glared and muttered, "It would serve you right if I showed up in a sack."

Vergil scowled at her and moved closer so he was glaring directly into her eyes. "However, it would not serve _you_ well at all."

The iciness in Vergil's blue eyes warned Cassandra that it would _not_ be wise to challenge Vergil further before others. "Very well," she answered softly, lowering her gaze.

Vergil did not believe that her submission was sincere but was glad of it in spite that. It was dangerous for her to challenge him so openly. He would be forced to punish her severely for her disrespect. What he chose to tolerate from her in private was one thing, what he could allow others to see was something else entirely.

Vergil turned back to Minerva. "Select the appropriate jewels to match whatever color you choose. Send them along with the gown to my chambers." Blue eyes shifted to Cassandra, "You will remain here so that Minerva may take your measurements. When she is finished you will return directly to my chambers. Understood?"

Cassandra nodded. Vergil was not satisfied with this. He took her chin in a firm grip forcing her to look at him. "Do you understand? Don't make me repeat myself again."

"I understand," Cassandra bit out unable to refrain from glaring at Vergil.

"Good." Vergil turned back to Minerva, "See that Tiranus is goes to my chambers. There is some broken furniture that needs replaced in the back room." Vergil glared at Cassandra who only smiled at him in mock sweetness. Snarling, Vergil spun on his heel, leaving the room without another word.

Once he was gone, Cassandra turned back to Minerva and sighed as she submitted herself to Minerva's fussing.

* * *

Nearly an hour had passed before Minerva was finished with her. Cassandra had to admit that she was anxious to see the gown when it was finished. Minerva, or Vergil if Minerva was working according to Vergil's preferences, had exquisite taste.

"Tell your master I will send the gown to his chambers as ordered," Minerva said, "I will have to work quickly but it will be done in time. Tell him also that Tiranus will be along shortly."

Cassandra nodded. "I'll tell him." She left the small room that contained Minerva's shop. Cassandra began to weave her way through the familiar hallways intended to do as she was told and returned directly to Vergil's chambers. She didn't do this because she was feeling particularly obedient, but because Cassandra knew that it wasn't wise for her to be running about on her own. She reached the suite of rooms without incident and entered the room without knocking.

Vergil was seated in one of the large armchairs with a rather thick book in his hands. He looked up when she entered. "It is polite to knock," he said turning back to his reading.

"I thought I lived here too," Cassandra replied tartly, "You didn't tell me I had to knock."

Vergil laid the book down in his lap. "You have more spirit than is strictly healthy in your situation. Your defiance grows wearisome."

"I came straight here as you commanded, didn't I?" Cassandra retorted, "How defiant can I be?"

Vergil stood setting his book aside. He walked to the wall on the left side of the room where several swords were displayed. Vergil seemed to consider than selected the one in the middle which was smaller than a broadsword but bigger than his katana. He turned to Cassandra noting the wariness that entered her green eyes. Good, she was not so foolish as to think that he would not harm her if she crossed the line.

"Follow me," he said walking to the door.

Curious, Cassandra did so only to be further surprised when he led her completely outside of the castle. She was nothing short of astonished when he turned and extended the sword towards her hilt first. Questioning green eyes flashed from the sword to his face.

"Take it," he ordered.

Cautiously, Cassandra took the sword looking down at the blade. "Why?" she asked glancing back up at Vergil.

"You have a warrior's spirit," Vergil said, "I will teach you how to fight like one."

"Aren't you afraid I'll turn on you?"

Vergil raised an aristocratic brow. "I believe you to be smarter than that. It would mean your death."

Cassandra swallowed realizing the truth in that statement. The one thing Vergil would never tolerate from her would be betrayal.

"Now," Vergil said seeing the comprehension in her eyes, "Show me what you've learned. Let me see your fighting stance."

Cassandra lifted the sword as Cassian had taught her adjusting her feet and arms just so. Vergil groaned in disgust.

"Cassian must either be a very poor teacher or you were a particularly awful student," he said, "You're sword is much too high. It'd be simple for an enemy to get under your guard. You're feet are too close together. Move them apart more. It will lend to your balance."

Cassandra frowned but adjusted her stance accordingly. Vergil nodded his approval. "Now, since I no longer have any faith in what Cassian taught you, we will start from the beginning."

Cassandra preferred Vergil's tutelage to Cassian's by far. This did not mean that he was an easy teacher. Cassandra lost count of the minor cuts he inflicted when she was careless or the times he tossed her into the dirt when she made a mistake. Vergil didn't yell at her as Cassian did but corrected her mistakes with surprising patience. Even more surprising was that when she did well, Vergil offered praise. Right before he tossed her on her ass in the name of another hard learned lesson.

After several grueling hours and after pitching Cassandra into the dirt one final time, Vergil called a halt. "Enough. I'm at least convinced now that your lack of progress while studying with Cassian was his fault not yours. With time and practice you will be a formidable warrior."

Cassandra looked up at Vergil in disbelief. "How can you say something like that already? That sure of yourself as a teacher?"

Vergil's lips twitched in amusement. "Only in part. You have the necessary will and fire. All you need is someone to show you how to harness it." Vergil extended a hand to help her to her feet. "Come. We must prepare for the feast."

Cassandra stared for a long moment at Vergil's hand as if it might bite. Reluctantly she reached out to take it and was once again reminded of Vergil's extraordinary strength as he pulled her to her feet as if she weighed no more than a feather.

Vergil repressed a grin at the wary expression on her face as she took his hand. Cassandra was uncertain of him but had enough spirit to rise to each challenge he had sent her way thus far. Vergil didn't disarm her but allowed her to carry the practice weapon he'd given her back into the castle. Most would say that it was fear that kept Cassandra from attacking his back but Vergil knew that her innate sense of honor would keep her from doing so. If she ever challenged him, which would certainly mean her death, Cassandra would do it face to face.

When they reached Vergil's chamber, Vergil was pleased to see that Minerva had delivered Cassandra's dress. As always, Minerva had marvelous taste. Despite herself, Cassandra gasped at the sight of the gown, lifting it from the table it was draped across and holding it up against her body. Her eyes lifted to Vergil's in wonderment.

"We have only two hours until we must appear again the Master's Hall," Vergil said, "Go clean yourself up and get dressed then return to this room."

Cassandra nodded before eagerly heading towards the chamber he had given her. Vergil watched her go, more amused by her than he was comfortable with.

"Growing attached to her would be foolish," Vergil told himself softly, "It would only make me weak. Fondness is for humans."

Instead, Vergil turned his attention to getting himself ready. He washed what little dirt he had gotten on him during the training session from his body and brushed his hair. His attire was much the same as it always was although he traded his body armor for an elegant shirt of silk like material. His usual blue duster completed the outfit. He returned to his parlor and picked up the book he had discarded earlier. He began to read to pass the time until Cassandra emerged from her room.

* * *

It was nearly an hour before Cassandra came out of her room. When she did Vergil was momentarily shocked into silence

Cassandra was nothing short of stunning, her long lithe frame filling out the strapless gown nicely. Two slits up each side stopped just beneath her hips showing strong shapely legs. The cloth, a deep shimmering forest green emphasized the pale perfection of her skin and the brilliant coloring of her hair. Her green eyes highlighted with bronze shadow out shone even the brilliant glittering of the gown. Her hair had been braided then wound in a circle which was secured by a gold circlet. The ends fell in loose waves past her shoulders.

"Do I meet your approval?" she asked her tone teasing.

A tiny smile tugged at Vergil's mouth. "Your appearance is quite adequate." Vergil cleared his throat. "Come. We should go." Vergil looked her over again frowning this time. "Stay close to me. I don't want to give anyone any opportunities to make trouble. Understood?"

Cassandra nodded in agreement. Vergil nodded, satisfied. "Then let's go."

Vergil and Cassandra made their way through the corridors which were unusually empty as most were already gathered in the Hall. Upon reaching the entranceway to the throne room, Vergil took Cassandra gently by the elbow and swept her into the room.

As soon as they entered the room Cassandra became painfully aware of the difference between the way Vergil treated her and the other demons treated their slaves. Any annoyance Cassandra may have felt towards Vergil's proprietary grip on her arm vanished as she saw the other major demons of Hell leading their slaves around on leashes. Most of the females were dressed so scantily as to be nearly naked.

Cassandra looked down at the lovely dress Vergil had commissioned for her and then over at the man himself. She really didn't understand him but she was fortunate that Mundus had given her to Vergil and not another. If he had, she'd probably be dead because she didn't think she could tolerate being treated in such a lowly manner.

Vergil led them to a position before Mundus. "Master," he greeted bowing low, relaxing visibly when Cassandra dipped into a low bow of her own.

As Vergil straightened Mundus chuckled. "I see that your exquisite taste in clothing extends to your slave as well, Vergil."

Vergil inclined his head in acknowledgement. He cast a sneering look around the room before answering. "I find those that feel the need to display their property so fully to others lack imagination and class."

Mundus turned towards the dais. "You will sit at the high table tonight, Vergil, in honor of your service to me today." Red eyes flicked towards Cassandra. "I assume that you will want your slave there as well."

Vergil knew Mundus was probing and his schooled his features to cool detachment. "Unfortunately I believe it is necessary, Master." Vergil gestured around the room at the many eyes that were fastened covetously on Cassandra, "The temptation of leaving her unguarded would prove too much for most of them. It would be rude to have to kill one of your servants in the middle of your gathering."

Mundus nodded apparently satisfied and lead the way to the table, taking the seat at the center with Vergil on his right and Cassandra seated next to Vergil. Mundus gestured and an Abyss turned waiter stalked forward with three glasses filled with a red liquid. As soon as the glass was set before her Cassandra knew it was blood. She could smell it. She felt her fangs protruding slightly.

Vergil took a sip right after Mundus did so Cassandra also took a deep drink of the sweet coppery fluid. Despite the warmth that rushed through her she found she didn't know from whom or what the blood had come.

Cassanda allowed her mind to drift as Vergil and Mundus conversed with several of the Generals and other high placed demons. She jumped when Mundus' voice addressing her startled her out of her thoughts.

"Sing for us, Cassandra," Mundus said his tone making it clear that this was not a request.

"Sing, Master?" Vergil asked confusedly, "Why?"

Mundus laughed. "You have never heard the female sing? Then this shall be a treat for you, my dark night."

Cassandra stood at Mundus' gesture to do so and walked from the table to stand near the middle of the room. She shivered as all eyes turned towards her. "What would you like me to sing, Master?"

"You choose," Mundus replied, "See if you can please me with your choice."

Cassandra's eyes went to Vergil. She didn't want to know what would happen if Mundus wasn't pleased with her choice. He gave her a nearly imperceptible nod. Cassandra took a deep breath in preparation and hoped reverently that her nervousness didn't cause her voice to crack.

Cassandra sang a bloodthirsty ballad telling the story of Mundus' rise to power when he overthrew the old Hell Lord the one known to the humans as the Son of Morning, Lucifer. Her voice was strong and clear and not three words into her song the entirety of the gathering had fallen silent and were watching her in awe. Her voice conveyed every up and down that had taken in the battle until rising in a crescendo she told of Mundus' victory and the subsequent imprisonment of the deposed Lord in the deepest recesses of Hell.

Slowly the last striking note faded away and silence filled the room as for a moment none dared breathe.

Mundus recovered first. "Well done!" he crowed, "I am well pleased by your choice in songs."

Cassandra bowed. "I'm pleased that I pleased you." _Not really,_ she thought, _but we'll let you think that._

Mundus seemed to preen for a moment then gestured in Vergil's direction. "You may return to your seat."

Cassandra made to do so but a loud voice bellowed, "Halt", freezing her mid-step. She shivered, genuinely frightened for that was a voice she knew. Cassandra turned back to find Abaddon rising from his seat at the table just below the dias.

Mundus frowned ominously. "What is the meaning of this, Abaddon?"

Abaddon rounded the table swaggering towards Cassandra. As she stared up at the General she couldn't help but shudder in revulsion. Abaddon was a large black demon with three orange eyes. His head was that of a cobra while his body was more what one would expect to find on a Minotaur. Abaddon was one of the most powerful of Mundus' generals. He had slain thousands over the centuries.

"This creature is too fine for the likes of the son of Sparda," Abaddon declared in his booming, hissing voice, "He obviously does not know how to handle her. She does not show the proper fear. I issue a challenge to the Dark Knight. Relinquish her to me or fight to protect your property. Whoever lives gets the woman."

Abaddon reached for her and Cassandra jumped back only to land in Vergil's arms. She looked up with fearful green eyes to find Vergil glaring furiously at Abaddon.

"Cassandra was given to me," Vergil stated in a hiss, "Mundus gave her to me. You should have spoken up when you had the chance."

"I speak up now," Abaddon retorted, "I will have her."

"Over my dead body," Vergil replied, setting Cassandra aside and hand going to the sword hanging at his hip.

Mundus laughed. Cassandra turned incredulous eyes to the King of Hell. "This will be fine entertainment," the Hell Lord proclaimed, "I'm eager to see who is the stronger."

"Either way you lose a valuable servant," Cassandra blurted.

Mundus turned red eyes brimming with displeasure to Cassandra. She shrank back from that loathing gaze. "I have no use for a coward that would refuse a challenge." Mundus swept his evil gaze over the other assembled demons. "No one is to interfere." Mundus motioned and an Abyss came up to hold of Cassandra's arm.

She jerked away ignoring the sting when the demon's claws cut into her arm. The shallow wounds vanished in seconds. "Don't touch me!" she hissed. "Touch me again and I'll stick that thing so far up your ass it'll come out your mouth!" Panicked eyes flew to Vergil. Cassandra had no doubts as to what Abaddon's treatment of her would be like. It was well known that his slaves never lasted long.

"You will remain where you are," Vergil ordered calmly, never taking his eyes from Abaddon, "I will handle this." Vergil stood even taller if possible, "I accept your challenge Abaddon. It will be the last mistake you make."

Abaddon laughed, a horrible hissing noise, "I will enjoy draining your dismembered carcass dry, Spardaling."

As with all references to Sparda, Vergil pretended he didn't hear them. "Talk is cheap," he retorted drawing Yamato and stepping forward into the center of the room which now became impromptu arena.

As Abaddon neared, Vergil watched him tensely. The general was not an opponent to miss lightly. One reason was that his teeth, clothes, and the blade of his sword, Venom, were poisonous. Even gash would greatly reduce Vergil's chances of victory. One mistake and Abaddon could very well win. Deep in his heart Vergil acknowledged he'd rather die than see Cassandra's magnificent spirit crushed under Abaddon's cruel claws.

Abruptly, Abaddon charged, sword drawn. Yamato and Venom met with a clang sparks flying as Vergil countered easily. Instantly, Vergil knew that Abaddon's physical strength surpassed his own. Vergil would have to rely on his cunning and superior speed.

The contest went back and forth. Abaddon would drive Vergil back with his great strength only for Vergil's form to blur and appear behind the massive demon. Vergil had scored several cuts that were nearly insignificant to a demon as powerful as Abaddon. A decisive stroke that destroyed Abaddon's heart or brain would be needed to slay the demon. Either that or a stroke lucky enough to decapitate the creature but Vergil wasn't going to hold his breath on that one. So far Vergil had been successful in avoiding injury.

Cassandra watched the match tensely as it decided her fate just as much as Vergil's. If Vergil failed she was as good as dead. She watched as Vergil and Abaddon danced around each other until Vergil faced her and Abaddon's back was to her. She gasped when she saw who Vergil's back was toward and what the worm was doing.

The beetle like Raan was Abaddon's second and as sneaky as a viper. As Cassandra watched in horror the orange colored demon drew his sword with the obvious intention of driving it deep into Vergil's back.

Moving faster than she knew she could, Cassandra broke away from her guard and launched her body into Raan's knocking the sword from his hand. In his confusion, Cassandra managed to get her hands on the sword placing it against the bug's throat.

"One move and I'll kill you," Cassandra spat, "You cowardly, honorless, piece of shit."

The commotion had drawn the attention of both combatants and unfortunately Abaddon recovered first, swinging his sword and cutting deeply into Vergil's side. Vergil cried out at the pain his hand going to the wound. He could already feel the poison burning through his veins. Alone it was not fatal but it would be enough to weaken him significantly. His time was short if he wanted to leave this battlefield alive.

Abaddon sneered confident of his victory. "You lose, Vergil. Give up now and I'll end your pathetic life quickly."

Vergil glared back at Abaddon as he considered his options. Thus far he had refrained from teleporting above Abaddon to attack the demon's head as it would put him perilously close to Abaddon's fangs. Now that he had already been poisoned it mattered little. In truth it was the only chance he had.

"You first," Vergil retorted before teleporting high above Abaddon's head. He came down in a modified helm breaker, the most important change that the tip of his sword was pointed straight down. His gambit paid off as Yamato's sharp tip sank through the demon's skull like butter into his brain. Vergil twisted the sword as he landed cutting Abaddon's skull nearly in half. Not even having time to scream Abaddon fell to the floor dead.

Vergil pulled Yamato free flicking the sword in an arc so that it was cleansed of blood. Vergil raised his eyes to where Cassandra stood, sword still to Raan's throat. "Come here, Cassandra," he beckoned softly.

Cautiously, Cassandra eased back away from Raan to stand next to Vergil. Behind them they could hear Mundus clapping. "Well done, Vergil. I had thought you done for. I am most pleased with your resourcefulness."

Raan rose to his feet, hatred in his eyes. "This slave had no right-" he never finished the sentence. A red beam shot from Mundus' outstretched hand frying him on the spot.

"I said no one was to interfere," Mundus said mildly as if he had only squashed a pesky insect.

Vergil turned to face his master the poison causing him to falter slightly. He bowed his head. "Master."

Mundus waved a hand. "Go, Vergil. Have your slave see to your wounds. It would be most inconvenient for me to lose two of my best weapons in one night."

Vergil bowed his head again before turning and walking slowly from the silent room, those about him stunned by the defeat of the mighty Abaddon.

* * *

_Now as always my thanks to my reviewers. Don't forget, reviews make me write faster. :-D  
_

**Jb:**_ Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing._

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL:**_ Ah! Hi again! I'm glad that you're enjoying this as well and I hope it is an effective back story for Second Chances. Thanks for reviewing._

**Kez****-o-the brave: **_LoL__. Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing._

**Destructo888:**_ Thanks. I plan on keeping it up but juggling three stories and college it takes me a while sometimes. Glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing._


	4. Chapter 4

Cassandra followed on Vergil's heels afraid that he would collapse. The half-demon was leaving a steady trail of blood behind him, the poison preventing the wound from closing. Despite Vergil's effort to walk straight and tall, his shoulders were slightly hunched in pain and every few steps he would stumble a bit. After one such stumble, Cassandra reached for him but Vergil pulled violently away.

"Let me be," he snapped, "At least for the next several corridors. After that you may assist me if it will make you cease your senseless fretting."

Unconsciously wringing her hands, Cassandra followed closely behind him, just in case the stubborn, prideful, fool fell flat on his face.

Finally, only two halls from his chambers, Vergil stopped and braced himself against the wall with his hand. "You may assist me now if you wish even though I don't require any help."

Cassandra rolled her eyes before moving to Vergil's good side and pulling his arm over her shoulder. "How bad is it?" she asked as they continued on.

"It's nothing," Vergil said tersely.

"Mmm hmmm," Cassandra murmured indulgently, "Of course not. That's why you're leaving a lovely trail of blood behind us despite the pressure you're putting on the wound."

"Shut up," he barked crankily, "You've become entirely too bold."

Cassandra snorted unfazed, "The truth is still the truth."

"The truth is that I could still kill you," Vergil retorted as they reached his door. As he fumbled for the key he was quite nonplussed to hear Cassandra let out a tinkle of laughter.

"You could . . . but it'd be a shame after everything you just went through to keep me," Cassandra reminded him with a naughty light in her green eyes.

"I couldn't let Abaddon take what is mine. I'd have lost Mundus' respect," Vergil asserted as his hand closed around the key in his pocket.

"Why, Vergil," Cassandra replied innocently, "I never implied otherwise?"

Vergil had another strange urge to pound his head off something hard, "Save me from sharp tongued females," he muttered as he inserted the key into the lock and opened the door.

Cassandra followed Vergil inside before steering him in the direction of his bedroom. Vergil allowed her to manhandle him, his amusement slightly more than his annoyance, though not by much. "Where do you think you're taking me?"

Cassandra gave him a look, "To your room of course. We'll need to take care of that wound."

"_We_ need to do nothing," Vergil retorted, "_I_ can take care of myself."

"You heard Mundus," she argued, "He said for me to take care of it. You wouldn't want to disobey the Hell Lord, would you, _Master_?"

"Fine," he growled, "Play nursemaid if it'll make you happy."

When they entered his bedroom, Vergil immediately made to remove his coat then froze unable to stifle a soft moan as the action pulled on the wound.

"Let me help you," Cassandra said, making it sincerely sound like a request.

Vergil nodded curtly and allowed Cassandra to ease his blue coat off his broad shoulders. Cassandra laid the coat carefully on a chair then moved back to Vergil.

"Unbutton your shirt," she ordered, "So we can get a look at that wound."

Vergil scowled but had little choice but to acquiesce to her demands. Again she reached to help him remove the ruined garment and again he grudgingly allowed it.

Using the shirt to staunch the bleeding, Cassandra moved to his front running gentle fingers over the inflamed skin surrounding the wound. The skin had turned a lovely chartreuse from the poison. "Shit," she muttered, "You're a mess."

"Thank you," Vergil said between gritted teeth, "I'm truly grateful for your astute observation. Now, kindly remove your hands."

Cassandra glanced up at him and frowned. "Hurts that bad, huh?" When Vergil only scowled she shrugged and continued seriously, "I hope you know something of wounds because I'm new at this. You're going to have to tell me what to do."

Vergil wanted to tell her to leave him be but practicality prevented it. Before long, the poison would have made him quite ill and it was very probable that Vergil would require aide. He would have to trust her. He almost believed he could trust her. She had saved his life when Raan had attacked his back. The least he owed her was a little respect. But just a little. She was still his slave after all.

Vergil nodded, and moved away, holding the shirt to the wound, and sinking wearily down onto his bed. He moved back so he could rest against the head board. "In that cupboard over there," he said gesturing to a large wooden closet on the left side of the room across from the bed, "You'll find clothes and bandages. On the second shelf from the top, you'll find a bottle with an orange liquid inside it. Get them."

Cassandra hastily crossed to the closet, easily finding the items Vergil had requested. She carried them to the bed side and placed them on the table beside Vergil's bed. "Now what?"

"You'll need to cleanse the wound with the orange fluid," he instructed, "There's nothing to be done for the poison that's already gotten into my blood but that potion will help neutralize the inflammation and discoloring of the wound and keep anymore of the poison from being absorbed into my system."

Cassandra frowned noticing that a high color had come to Vergil's pale cheeks. She laid a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up," she exclaimed.

"Of course I am," Vergil retorted, "And will probably do so for the next day. Now, cleanse the wound while I'm still alert enough to instruct you."

Cassandra's frown deepened but she nodded and picked up the bottle and a cloth. Holding the cloth below the wound to keep the liquid from staining Vergil's sheets, Cassandra cautiously poured some of the potion into the wound. She was badly startled when Vergil cried out and arched slightly off the bed, body as tight as a bow string.

"Vergil?" she asked worriedly, telling herself she was only worried because she didn't want to end up with a worse master.

Vergil subsided onto the mattress, breathing slightly labored, "It burns when it comes in contact with the poison," he gasped, "You must continue to apply it until it stops burning."

"Vergil . . ." she trailed off when he shook his head.

"It must be done," he said sternly, "Now do it, woman. After all, it's not like you're the one being subjected to the pain. Do. It."

His words oddly had a bracing effect and she obeyed pouring more liquid into the wound, hardening her heart to the cries he was unable to completely stifle. Still, she was thankful when three applications later, Vergil didn't cry out, but only lay exhausted on the sheets."

"It-it's done," he sighed, reaching up with the arm on his uninjured left side to wipe the sweat from his face. He frowned when his vision blurred slightly. The poison was quickly making its way through his system. Vergil shook his head to clear it. "Now, in the closet you will find the necessary items to stitch the wound closed."

Cassandra wanted to protest but one look at the freely bleeding wound and she had to admit it was necessary. Until Vergil's demonic healing abilities kicked back in, the wound would have to be closed by ordinary methods. Placing Vergil's hand over the cloth on top of the wound, Cassandra retrieved the needle and thread.

Cassandra looked Vergil in the eye. "I don't know how to do this."

"I'll instruct you," Vergil reassured her, "It's not that hard."

Cassandra hesitated again, "Isn't there something I could give you for the pain first?"

"No," Vergil shook his head, "I need to be as coherent as possible. The poison already begins to affect me. I can't let anything cloud my thoughts more. You'll have to work quickly."

Taking in Vergil's sweaty, flushed, face, Cassandra knew he spoke the truth. Pulling a chair over to the bed, she set about following Vergil's instructions as quickly and efficiently as her inexperience allowed her. The gash was large and nearly fifty stitches were needed to close it. When the last stitch had been neatly tied off, Cassandra wasn't sure who was shaking worse, Vergil or her.

Vergil was having trouble focusing his eyes. "Bandage the wound tightly," he ordered wearily, "That will do until the poison leaves my blood."

Cassandra helped Vergil sit up to make her task easier. Once the thick bandages had been wrapped several times around his waist and then tied off, Cassandra stood back.

"Would you like to change into something more comfortable while you can?" she asked, "Sleeping in those pants can't be comfortable."

Vergil nodded, "I would." He scanned the room and found his silk pants lying across the bottom of the bed. He looked up at Cassandra who watched him anxiously. "Do turn around. I assure you I have enough strength to undress myself."

Cassandra blushed and spun around walking several steps away from the bed. She listened to Vergil's quiet moans and awkward movements as he discarded his leather pants and pulled on his silk bottoms.

"I'm finished," he panted after several long minutes.

Cassandra turned to find Vergil clinging tightly to a bed post. She hurried to his side. "You need to lie back down."

"What an astute observation," he remarked dryly, even as he allowed her to tuck him under the sheets that she had pulled back. Once settled comfortably, Vergil closed his bleary eyes and listened to the sounds of Cassandra bustling about, cleaning up the mess that had been made in tending to his wound. Several minutes later, he heard the door to his room open, and then close quietly.

Vergil chalked the feeling of abandonment up to the poison distorting his thoughts. The fever was the only explanation for such unworthy sentiments. He didn't need her fussing over him. Indeed, it was more aggravating than anything else.

Vergil wanted to sleep, in truth the amount of blood he'd lost demanded it, but the aches and chills caused by his fever and the pain of his wound made that difficult if not impossible. He should have ordered the woman to give him something to dull his pain before he'd allowed her to leave his room.

Blue eyes snapped open at the soft creak of the door to his bedroom. Cassandra reentered, dressed in soft black pants and shirt, basin of water held in her small hands. Her hair once more fell freely about her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Vergil demanded wearily, another shiver running through him. His fever must be very high, he thought.

Cassandra set the basin down on the small table by the bed and turned towards the cupboard, fetching more cloths without answering. It was only when she turned back around that she answered, while wringing the cloths tightly in her hands.

"You fought for me," Cassandra said softly, "You can tell me that you had no choice but you did." Cassandra slowly approached the bed until she was standing over him, forest green eyes locked with icy blue, "When Abaddon declared that he wanted me, you could have just sold me. Such a deal would not have made you seem any less the cold-hearted bastard. You did not have to fight."

Cassandra looked away, soaking one of the cloths and wringing it out before turning back. "No," she repeated, "You did not. For that you have my gratitude. I would rather die than have someone like Abaddon for a master."

Stunned, Vergil lay still as Cassandra used the damp cloth to bath the sweat from his face and neck. It was several long moments before he found his voice. "You protected my back during the fight," he said, his deep voice filled with a touch of wonder, "No other slave would have shown such devotion to their master. Perhaps it is I that owe you my gratitude." She had spoken with truth and honor and Vergil could do no less than honor that.

A soft smile brightened Cassandra's face. "Perhaps a truce of sorts?" she suggested.

Vergil chuckled then winced when the movement pulled on the irritated wound. "Perhaps. At least until this fever breaks and I regain my senses," he said, his slightly delirious humor evident in his voice despite his pain.

"Isn't there anything I can give you to kill the pain?" Cassandra asked.

"In the closet," he answered, "The green vial. Mix four drops with water."

"You have a lot of potions and stuff lying around," Cassandra observed as she did as he said. "How do you know about all this stuff?"

"Knowledge is power," he sighed watching her dilute the solution and wishing she'd hurry up, "As you have seen it is useful."

"True," she admitted, returning to his beside. Despite his protests, Cassandra helped the weakened half-devil to sit up enough to drink the mixture. When he had drained the glass, she set it aside, and then sat in the chair she'd earlier placed by the bed. "Sleep, Vergil," she ordered in a soothing voice.

Vergil nodded and closed his eyes to do just that but even with the potion's dulling affect on the pain, he could not. He hurt too much and the chills that wracked him were almost worse than the pain of his wound.

Cassandra was well aware of his discomfort and of the fact that despite his closed eyes, Vergil was wide awake. He shivered violently beneath the covers and despite his considerable discipline, Vergil was unable to keep the grimace of pain from showing on his face. Softly, she began to sing, using the mysterious power of her voice to cast a spell of peace. A tiny smile tugged at the corners of Vergil's mouth and he surrendered eagerly to the siren's call of her voice and with a sigh drifted to sleep.

* * *

_And now my thanks to those who were kind enough to review_

**Satanic Park of Madness: **_If you want to know about the escape from Hell you'll have to read Second Chances. This story will lead right up to where that story begins. I figured that there had to be some perks for being one of Mundus' lackeys. After all, the king of hell wouldn't want to live in a sty would he? Got to have some comforts LOL. As we saw in the original DMC, Mundus at least likes to sit his big demonic bu__t__t in a throne__ and in DMC3 some parts of hell didn't even look that bad__ so I kinda went with that._

**DMC Fan:**_Thank you. Glad you like both of the stories in this arch._

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL:**_I'll try to write faster but college can put a damper on it sometimes. Still, I'll try to update more often. Thanks for reviewing._

**TwilightBloodRose: **_Well, thank you. I'm glad you like it so far._

**Destructo888:**_Thanks. Glad to see you're still reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

The next two days were difficult ones. Even with the help of Cassandra's singing, Vergil's rest was fragmented and restless. Thankfully, he was lucid during those times he was awake. Cassandra knew she wouldn't have been able to restrain him on her own if he had become delirious and started thrashing.

Vergil had only slept a few hours the first time when he'd awakened with a muffled cry of pain. The shivering which had eased as he slept eagerly renewed. Cassandra tucked the covers more firmly around him before picking up the newly moistened cloth to once again bath the sweat from his furrowed brow.

Vergil blinked dazedly, cursing mentally when even the ceiling proved stubborn about coming into focus. His memory was equally as hazy and he could not recall the reason for currently feeling so awful. Slowly, he became aware of gentle hands tucking the covers around him in attempts to ease his shivering and then the cool, soothing, wetness of a cloth bathing his face and neck.

Tired blue eyes flicked to his left to discover who was in the room with him. At the sight of fiery red hair and concerned green eyes, memories came back in a rush. "You're still here," he said hoarsely.

A wry smile eased some of the worry from her features. "And just where would I go, hmm?"

Vergil frowned. She had a point. Still, as much as she hated being owned by anyone, he had not expected her to willingly tend him with such diligence, despite her earlier explanations. He tried to make his sluggish brain organize his thoughts into a coherent sentence but it seemed to be beyond him. Cassandra noticed his effort.

"Truce, remember?" she reminded him softly, "Let's just forget our shitty lives for a while until you're feeling better, okay? I want to help you and you need help. Leave it at that."

"How long was I asleep?" he asked, accepting her suggestion and changing the subject.

"Not long enough," she replied, "Only four hours."

Shifting proved to be a big mistake. Vergil let out another agonized moan as pain lanced through him. "Damn it," he cursed, closing his eyes against the pain.

This time it was soft, bare fingers that caressed his fevered brow in soothing, slow, strokes. Compassionate eyes watched him as Cassandra gave him an encouraging smile when he reopened his eyes. "Do you want more of that potion?"

"No," Vergil ground out, "I can handle the pain. Besides it is too soon."

"I know it's hard but try to sleep, Vergil."

The woman asked the impossible. Vergil was used to wounds healing quickly and cleanly. This prolonged sharp agony was something that Vergil was unaccustomed to. "Sing." The demand was sudden and sharp. Regretting his sharpness Vergil added a reluctant, "Please."

Understanding softened her features and she did as he asked, singing slowly and softly so that her voice would once again send him into the reprieve of sleep.

Vergil let her voice work its magic willingly. Pain and fever slowly faded to vague sensations as Vergil drifted back to sleep.

Letting her voice fade out on a long soft note, the red head resumed bathing Vergil with damp cloths. Some time later, when she heard someone banging on the door even though she was several rooms away she jumped to her feet cursing. After a moment's pause she grabbed Vergil's sword before leaving the bedroom to greet their unwanted guest.

"Who's there?" she challenged, pausing before the door.

"It's Cassian. I command you to open this door immediately, slave."

Cursing silently, but quite violently, Cassandra weighed her options. Because of Cassian's position within the court she had no choice but to open the door. Only Vergil could refuse that. However, unless Cassian had orders from Mundus then she didn't have to let him inside. Her first duty would be to her master. Above all, it would be fucking stupid to allow Cassian into Vergil's rooms while Vergil was unable to defend himself. Propping Yamato against the well but well in reach Cassandra opened the door just enough for Cassian to see her.

"Move aside."

"No."

Beady little insect eyes widened at the blatant refusal. "Who are you to deny me?"

"My master is not capable of seeing you and so you don't have any reason to enter," Cassandra replied calmly.

"Don't you realize who you're speaking to, you little bitch?" Massive clawed hands clenched while Cassian's eyes lit with an eerie fury.

"I do," Cassandra replied calmly, right hand move carefully towards Yamato's hilt, "But I also realize who Vergil is and I'd rather displease you than him. Unless you have an order from Mundus, leave. I will inform Vergil that you stopped by to chat."

Clawed hands reached for her but Yamato sang through the air until its tip was pressed firmly to Cassian's throat. Pointy teeth were bared as Cassian sneered. "You're not a match for me."

Tilting her head in acknowledgement, Cassandra replied, "No. Not in open fight. Not yet. But, I do seem to have the advantage now, don't I?"

The bug stepped back. "You'll pay for this insult."

"Take it up with Mundus," Cassandra snapped, "I will do the same. I wonder. Does Mundus know you're here?"

Turning abruptly, Cassian stormed away, "This isn't over!" he snarled over his shoulder.

Rolling her eyes, Cassandra shut the door. "Don't hurry back, asshole."

Weaving her way through the room Cassandra returned to her chair at Vergil's beside.

Lashes fluttered to reveal tired blue eyes. "Who was at the door?"

Hearing the scratchy quality in Vergil's usually smooth voice, Cassandra helped Vergil sit up a bit and held a glass of water to his lips. She could feel the heat of his body through the silk that covered him.

Gratefully, Vergil drank in small sips until he'd drained the glass. Once his head was resting once again on the pillow he looked back up into her eyes. "You didn't answer my question," he reminded her, his voice smoother now.

"Don't worry about it."

Frowning, Vergil said, "Tell me. Now."

Rolling green eyes, Cassandra sighed. "It was Cassian. Happy now?"

Eyes widening, Vergil tried to sit up only to be held down by his shoulders. Surprise flitted across Vergil's face only to be quickly replaced by a scowl. _I must be very ill for her to hold me down so easily. It's humiliating._

"I took care of it," she said, releasing him as soon as he stopped struggling, "With a little help from Yamato."

_Yamato?__ She touched my sword!_

"Yamato is mine. You are not permitted to touch it."

Incredulous green eyes stared down at him. Then she started to laugh. It was a light tinkling sound that Vergil found pleasant.

"It's not funny. It's an order."

The laughter faded but a smile continued to tug at the corners of her lips. "You're this ill and you're upset because I touched your sword?"

"Yes. It's mine."

"We've already covered that. Would you have preferred that I let Cassian waltz right in?"

Vergil frowned and looked away furious that the woman had a point. Then the fact that she had needed to use Yamato dug its way past the fever and the pain. "Did he hurt you?"

"One would think you cared."

Vergil glared.

"No . . . he didn't hurt me. However, he's pissed."

Feeling tired, Vergil closed his eyes. "He has no business here. Cassian wishes to strike while I am weak."

Though Vergil couldn't see Cassandra nodded in agreement. "I told him that when I see orders from Mundus that I'll _think_ about letting him in."

_Smart girl.__Mundus__ may have allowed the challenge between __Abaddon__ and __myself__ but I'm far too useful for him to simply allow __Cassian__ to murder me in my sleep. _

"You did well."

"You'd do well to sleep."

_I'd love to but it hurts too much. Not that I'll ever admit it._

Reading his expression Cassandra mixed the contents of the green vial with another glass of water. Once again sitting Vergil up slightly her held it to his lips. "Drink it, Vergil," she ordered when he hesitated. "Damn your pride. Just drink the shit."

With a sigh, Vergil relented, draining the glass of the foul tasting concoction. As she laid him back against the pillow he closed his eyes. A low soft humming filled the room and Vergil was grateful that she hadn't made him ask. As he spiraled into slumber he felt her place the cold compress back on his forehead before once again beginning to bathe the sweat from his body with another. Feeling secure, Vergil slept.

_Sorry it's been so long guys. Like I said in my update of Second Chances, school's just really tough right now. It's the end of the semester and everything is due. Just a couple more weeks though and I'll have more time to devote to my writing. Thanks for being so patient._

**DMC Fan: **_Sorry I made you wait. I'm glad you're enjoying this story so much. Thanks for reviewing and being so patient._

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL: **_Glad to see you on this story as well. I'm really lucky to have so many reviewers that are sticking with me. It really means a lot. I hope this chapter was worth the wait._


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, the worst of Vergil's symptoms passed. The angry color of his wound faded leaving only a white scar that would too soon be gone. The fury of his fever also abated allowing Vergil to at last slip into a peaceful slumber.

It was a full day later when grudgingly, Vergil's body eased its grip on that slumber, consciousness returned slowly to his mind. Slowly, long white lashes drifted open to reveal clear blue eyes. Experimentally, Vergil stretched pleased to find that only a few residual aches remained. Looking around the room slowly, Vergil started when his eyes landed on the chair next to his bed.

Cassandra slumped in the chair, arms folded across her middle, head bowed in sleep. Dark black smudges adorned the skin under her eyes. Even in sleep the woman looked exhausted.

Frowning, Vergil contemplated the sleeping woman. No other slave would have provided such tender care to their master. Such compassion had no place in Hell. _She's a fool to indulge in such sentimentality. And yet . . . I am in her debt._

Slowly, Vergil sat up, easing his legs over the side of his bed. Cautiously, he stood, frowning when his legs wobbled slightly before steadying.

"What are you doing?"

Turning his head, Vergil saw that Cassandra had opened one eye to watch him. "Getting out of bed."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? It would be humiliating if you fell flat on your face." Cassandra's gaze was assessing. Vergil was still pale and she could see the telltale wobble in his normally flawless grace.

Vergil's only response was a glare. After a moment, his expression softened slightly. "You look like you're exhausted. Go to your room and rest."

Looking longingly at the door of Vergil's bedroom, Cassandra sighed, "So far away."

"I believe that you'll make it just fine," Vergil said, an amused smirk tugging on his lips, "You'll have to because I wish to get dressed."

"Where are you going?" Cassandra demanded giving Vergil a sharp look.

"Not that's it's any of your concern but I must go and present myself to Mundus." Vergil growled impatiently.

"Then I'll sleep when we get back."

"'we'?" Vergil repeated, "I don't require your presence to go to the main hall."

"Perhaps not, _Master_," Cassandra replied tartly, "But I'm going."

Scowl deepening, Vergil snapped, "If I agree to let you go will you go away so I can dress?"

"Yes."

"Then get out."

"Fine," Cassandra replied, dragging herself to her feet, "I'll be waiting."

The moment the door closed behind her Vergil mimicked, "_I'll be waiting." _Then his eyes widened in horror. The damned female was making him daft. Cursing softly, Vergil went about making himself presentable enough to appear before his Master.

When satisfied, Vergil left his room and was mildly annoyed to find Cassandra waiting patiently by the door.

"You're stubbornness is ridiculous," Vergil snapped, "When's the last time you slept? I should just order you to bed and be done with it."

Returning his glare, Cassandra retorted, "The last time I slept was before you got your stupid ass stabbed. And I'm certain that I don't look any worse than you. I'm going to make sure I didn't lose two days of sleep for nothing."

"I didn't ask you to play nursemaid," Vergil reminded her.

"No, you didn't. Look, are we going to stand here and bicker all day or are we going to get going?"

Swearing violently, Vergil yanked the door open. "Move."

Preceding the cranky half-demon into the hall, Cassandra waited while Vergil locked the door. She then followed Vergil through the halls, walking several steps behind. _Just like a good little dog,_ she snorted to herself.

Whispers followed them into the Great Hall were they waited to be acknowledged by the Hell Lord. It was several minutes until Mundus' cold eyes landed on them.

"Ah, Vergil. I see you have awakened. Come forward, my dark knight."

Stopping a respectful distance from the dais upon which the Hell Lord sat, Vergil and Cassandra both knelt.

"Rise, Vergil," Mundus looked over his minion critically, "I see that you are not completely recovered."

Stiffening, Vergil answered, "No, Master."

Next, Mundus' gaze turned to consider Cassandra. "Step forward, slave."

Warily, Cassandra did so. "Yes, my lord?"

"I understand that there was an incident between you and Cassian. My general claims that you were most disrespectful and demands you be punished." Mundus leaned forward in his throne, "Is there anything you have to say in your defense?"

Vergil opened his mouth to speak but Mundus raised a hand. "I asked the question of your slave, not you."

Swallowing, Cassandra nodded. "Yes, my lord, I do." When Mundus nodded for her to continue she said, "Cassian demanded entry to my master's chambers while my master was unable to greet him properly. I believed that Cassian meant to take advantage of Vergil's condition. I bid Cassian return when Vergil had recovered or when he had orders from you allowing him entry."

"You drew a sword against him," Mundus replied his voice ominous.

"Only when Cassian tried to force his way into my master's chambers after I had refused him," Cassandra replied, cursing the slight waver in her voice.

Finally, Mundus once again looked at Vergil. "What do you think of your slaves behavior, Vergil?"

"I find no fault in it," Vergil answered firmly, "My lord knows of the hostility between Cassian and myself. I would not have wanted Cassian in my chambers under such circumstances. I'm offended that he tried to force his way in."

Mundus leaned back considering. "Indeed I do. After Abaddon's loss I am not eager to lose another of my generals. Yet, Cassian will exploit your weakened condition if he is able. So, I will send you on an errand which will give you time to recover."

"What do you want me to do?" Vergil questioned.

"You have a small fortress in the human country of Romania do you not?"

"Yes, my lord, I do," Vergil replied, "However, I have not been there since . . ." Vergil trailed off something vague pressing at the back of his mind. Instinct made him rephrase his words, "I have not been there in quite some time."

"Your slave will open portal allowing you to return to the human world. There is a demon called Rine in that area. He has betrayed me by giving information to a human hunter. Kill him and bring back his sword as proof. I will give you two weeks by the human's standards to do this." Mundus leaned forward again, "I warn you, Vergil, if you are not back here by the appointed time, you will spend the rest of eternity in my dungeons."

"Yes, my lord." Vergil bowed his head in acceptance.

"You will leave at once. Now go."

Bowing, Vergil turned and left the room, Cassandra on his heels. He did not know why returning to earth filled him with dread.

* * *

_Well there we are! It was short but I hope you enjoyed it all the same._

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL**_: Yeah, the way things are going I need some luck. __LOL.__ Retail is killing my inner child. But anyway, thanks for the review. It means a lot when people stick with me._

**Jb**_Hi JB! Thanks for the review._

**Shewolf51:**_ Yeah, there's a lot there. It's kind of a challenge working on them at the same time and having everything mesh but I hope I'm doing okay. Thanks for the review._

**DMC Fan:**_ Thanks! This one was short but that was necessary plot wise. Also, I wasn't quite sure exactly how I __wanna__ go about the next section but wanted to get something up. Hope you liked it._

**Olivia ****Deloach**_ Hope you liked it even though it was short. I wish I knew for sure what happens next. __LOL.__ But that's part of the fun of writing. Thanks for reviewing._


	7. Chapter 7

"Is there anything you need to prepare to open a portal?" Vergil asked as he led Cassandra back through the halls.

"Not really," Cassandra replied, "I just need to be a certain distance away from the castle and Mundus. His power negates my ability."

"There are several matters I need to take care of before we depart. You will rest while I attend to them. Pack lightly," Vergil instructed.

"It's not like I have a lot to pack," Cassandra retorted.

"You aren't going to argue with me about resting?"

"No. I'm tired. A nap sounds good."

"So you obey me because it suits you." Vergil didn't know whether to be angry or amused.

"Sounds right."

The pair paused at the door to Vergil's rooms. "Go inside and rest," Vergil said, "I will return in a few hours. Lock the door," he added, "I don't want Cassian to do something foolish."

"Foolish?"

"Yes, because then I'd have to kill him," Vergil replied calmly, "Mundus would be most displeased. Now get inside so I can leave."

Obediently, Cassandra proceeded inside, locking the door as ordered. Once the heavy lock had clicked into place she could hear Vergil's soft, departing footsteps. Quickly shoving what few items she owned into her bag, Cassandra the turned towards the divan Vergil had provided for her to sleep on. "Sweet sleep," she moaned, stretching out. After a few more contented wiggles, she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Vergil went about his errands quickly. Fortunately, said errands were not many in number. Most of them revolved around attaining the necessary items to secure his position and property during his absence. In only a couple of hours he had taken care of his business and returned to his rooms, necessities in hand. Unlocking the door, pleased that Cassandra had obeyed him and locked it at all, Vergil strode into the room, setting his acquisitions on a table.

Quickly, Vergil went about the preparations for the seal he intended to invoke before he left. Slicing his hand, offering it as a sacrifice, Vergil completed all but the final part of the ritual before stopping.

Moving further into his rooms, Vergil opened the door to the room where Cassandra slept. Pausing in the doorway, Vergil watched her sleep for several moments. The woman looked more innocent than anything sharing his blood had a right to be. More irritating was that he was loathe to disturb her. Vergil was in her debt for the way she had taken care of him. And _that_ irritated the hell out of him.

"How have I pissed you off now?" Cassandra murmured sleepily, one green eye drifting open, "Or is this your natural state of being? I'm beginning to suspect the latter."

Snorting, Vergil snapped, "You're impertinent even when you're half asleep. Get up. It's time we left."

Sighing, Cassandra stood, stretching languidly to ease the kinks from her muscles. Running a hand through sleep tussled hair, Cassandra reached down and picked up the bag she'd packed. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Good. Come on."

Rolling her eyes, Cassie followed Vergil out into the hallway, where he paused and chanted a few words. A glowing red seal immediately engulfed the door.

"That easy?" Cassie asked.

"No, I did the rest of the ritual before awakening you," Vergil replied, "I will teach you these things during our time on earth."

"You think we'll have time?" Cassandra prodded as she followed Vergil down the hall.

"Master has given us two weeks," Vergil replied, "It will not take me two weeks to hunt down Rine. As my fortress is in the middle of a Romanian wilderness, there will not be much else to do."

"When was the last time you were there?"

"Before I . . ." Vergil broke off, unsure of what he was about to say, "It's been a while." Images of a stockier version of himself in a ridiculous red coat floated through his mind. Vergil shook them off. That was another thing he would have to explore later.

"Has Mundus sent you to Earth before?"

"What is this, an inquisition?"

Cassandra shrugged. "No, I just was curious. You did tell me I should learn all I can."

"That does not include prying into my personal affairs," Vergil grouched. Sighing slightly he answered her question. "No. Before you were created, travel between the worlds was difficult. One could only gain access through the few small cracks in the seal. Mundus would have relied on one of his followers there to complete this task. As it is, it is a convenient way to get rid of a thorn in his side and keep Cassian and I from killing each other."

"Did you ever consider not coming back?"

Vergil rounded on her sharply, pushing her back into the wall. "Mundus is my master and yours. He must be obeyed. Do you understand?"

Nodding quickly, Cassandra could help but shrink away from the danger shining in Vergil's eyes.

"Say it," Vergil ordered, grasping her chin.

"I understand."

"Good." Releasing her, Vergil spun back around and continued down the hallway. Gripping her hands to keep them from shaking, Cassandra followed him down the hall in silence.

Vergil was very aware of silence. He should be pleased that his slave knew when to shut her mouth. He knew he had scared her and he should be glad of it. He wasn't. He almost missed her chatter and seemingly ceaseless questions. Cassandra reminded him of someone but he couldn't think of who. Growling softly in frustration, Vergil quickened his pace until Cassandra was nearly running to keep up with him.

Cassandra followed Vergil out of the castle and across the drawbridge. He stopped after several feet.

"Well," he said impatiently, "Go ahead."

"We're still too close," she answered hesitantly, "I need to be farther away."

"Come on then," Vergil snapped, turning and striding away.

Hurrying after him, Cassandra maintained her silence until they had achieved the necessary distance from the castle. "This is far enough," she called out.

"Then by all means," Vergil replied cooly.

"I-I'm just going to let you know that I may not get this exactly right," Cassandra said, "I'm not exactly sure where we're going so we might have to do a bit of walking."

"Well, then you better open the damned thing so we can be on our way."

Nodding, Cassandra opened the portal. "You have to go first. It'll close once I'm through."

Glaring at her distrustfully, Vergil shook his head. "We'll go through together. I won't have you leaving me stranded in the human world."

When Vergil took her by the arm, Cassandra resisted the urge to pull away. _Does he really think I'd leave him there after what I just went through to get him healthy? The asshole!_ The half-demon jerked her forward roughly and she followed him through the portal.

It seemed that Cassandra didn't too bad when she guessed the location of the portal. Vergil's fortress was within sight, mere miles from where they emerged.

Her eyes weren't on the fortress however. They were locked on the thick forest surround them. Cassandra had never seen anything like it. It was night but her eyes took things in as clearly, as if it were daylight. A hesitant hand reached out to run curious fingers over the rough bark of a nearby tree. The woman barely heard the portal snap shut behind them.

Vergil watched Cassandra's wonder with amusement, some of his previous ill mood fading. _She really doesn't belong in Hell. Still, there is little she or I can do about it._

"Are you going to admire that tree all day or shall we go?"

Looking up startled, Cassandra met Vergil's eyes a moment before looking away. "It's beautiful," she admitted softly, "I never thought I'd see anything like it."

"I used to enjoy the quiet and the solitude," Vergil responded more gently. He didn't like this new hesitancy she had with him. "But that was before . . ." Shaking his head, Vergil reach for the thought but it was gone. His crankiness swiftly returned. "Enough wasting time. Let's go."

As Cassandra followed Vergil towards the fortress she shook her head behind his back. _You can only run from the truth for so long, Vergil. It's coming back to you. The only question is; what will you do with that knowledge?_

* * *

_Another chapter! Sorry it took so long. See, when I decided to take this little show to Earth I'd forgotten that in the other story Cassandra has little knowledge of Earth's culture or people. And thus, I was trapped in a neat little corner and it took me a while to figure out my way out of it. This chapter was short because it'll take me a bit to do that effectively. Plus, I've got other stories I'm working on and school and work but I'll get there. Thanks for being patient!_

**Deathgeonus:**___I'm glad you're enjoying both my stories. __It's nice to know some people are enjoying this one even if it doesn't seem as popular as __**Second Chances.**__ Thanks for reviewing!_

_**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL: **__Yeah, I know it took a while but better late than never right? And a belated merry xmas to you too!_

_**Satanic Park of Madness:**__ I considered incorporating some of the classic Transylvania type things into the story but I'm not sure yet. Though I doubt there will be a Castlevania crossover (I enjoyed that game too) I may take a note or two from the rich mythology of the area. We'll see. Thanks for reviewing._

_**DMC Fan:**__ Glad you liked it! Hope you'll like this one as well. Thanks for reviewing!_


	8. Chapter 8

Following Vergil up to the door Cassandra eyed the foreboding structure warily. Glancing at Vergil she could see that he too seemed uneasy. _Time to give him a little nudge._ "How long since you were here last?"

"I . . ." Vergil hesitated and seemed to be reaching mentally for something. "I'm not sure," he admitted finally. Putting a hand to his throbbing head Vergil teetered unsteadily on his feet, "That makes no sense. I should be able to remember."

"It doesn't matter," Cassandra said quickly noticing Vergil begin to sway, "Let's just get inside. I'm sure we could both use some rest."

Shaking his head to clear it Vergil laid a hand on the door, which flashed a bright red only to fade back to normal a moment later the wards recognizing the touch of the rightful occupant.

"There are several rooms upstairs," Vergil said leading Cassandra inside, "Mine is the one at the end of the hall. You may choose whichever most appeals to you."

"What? You're going to trust me to be out of your sight?" Cassandra mocked, "I thought you were afraid that I'd leave you trapped here."

An icy glare was her only answer before Vergil continued. "We'll wait until tomorrow night to start our search for Rine. You are not to leave this fortress without me. Understood?"

"But . . ."

"Understood?!" Vergil cut her off.

"Understood," Cassandra replied grudgingly. _What I don't understand is why you're being such a dick!_ Suddenly weary, she stopped and leaned against the wall relishing not having to hold up her own weight even if it was only for a few moments.

Vergil, caught up in his foul temperament, took several seconds to realize that Cassandra's footsteps no longer followed softly behind him. Irritated, Vergil spun around only to pause upon seeing the exhaustion etched onto Cassandra's face. Tired as Vergil was himself he could only imagine how tired Cassandra must be after staying up several days looking after him.

"Go upstairs and rest," Vergil commanded in a much gentler voice.

Opening eyes that had drifted closed Cassandra nodded. "Sounds good." Wearily staggering away from the wall the redhead followed Vergil quietly up the stairs. Choosing the room next to the master suite Cassandra paused at the door. "Vergil?"

Turning back Vergil cocked his head. "What is it?"

"You used to live on Earth didn't you?"

"Yes," Vergil replied warily, "What of it?"

Stepping away from the door Cassandra searched Vergil's eyes. "Aren't you in the least tempted to stay here? To not go back?"

Vergil knew that he should punish her for even asking such a question especially after he had already rebuked her for it once. Yet, the question was asked with a genuine innocence. "There is nothing for me here," he answered quietly, "In Hell, I have power. I would lose that. There is nothing in this world to compensate for such a sacrifice." Something in the back of Vergil's rebelled at this thought but the Dark Prince shook it off.

_Oh, how I want to tell him,_ Cassandra thought, _To tell him everything that Mundus took away. But he's not ready._

Nodding her understanding, Cassandra turned back to the door. "Goodnight, Vergil."

The half-devil didn't answer only watched in inquisitive silence as his slave entered the room shutting the door behind her.

_What's going on?_ Vergil found himself wondering. _She looked almost saddened by my answer._ Shaking his head, the halfling prince entered his own rooms looking forward to a long rest.

* * *

It was already night when Vergil's eyes grudgingly drifted open. Stretching, Vergil listened for a sign that Cassandra was moving about. The house was silent and still. Reluctantly rising, Vergil headed for his bathroom intending to indulge himself in a long hot shower. _I'll have to introduce Cassandra to this luxury,_ he thought absently.

After allowing the hot water to ease the linger ache in his muscles Vergil turned the shower off reaching for a towel laid out on the sink. After rubbing briskly at platinum locks he tied the towel around his waist and headed back into his bedroom to dress.

Vergil took his time dressing and at last slipping into his blue coat left his room in search of Cassandra. Pausing outside the door the room in which she had slept Vergil debated for a moment on whether or not he should knock. As her master, he certainly didn't have to. Still, it would be completely classless to walk into a woman's room without first announcing oneself.

So, knocking firmly on the oak door, Vergil called, "Cassandra? You'd better be awake."

Without further warning, he entered, eyes scanning the room and at last spotting Cassandra standing by the window gazing out into the night.

"Still fascinated with the trees?" he asked.

Giving Vergil a half-smile over her should Cassandra mocked, "You know, Vergil, if I didn't know better I would almost think you were teasing me." Turning reluctantly away from the window Cassandra leaned against the wall casually, "But that would mean you had a sense of humor. We couldn't have that could we?"

"I have a sense of humor," Vergil snapped, "When it is appropriate."

"So you were teasing me?"

"Are you ready? I want to begin the search for Rine immediately."

"I'm ready," she answered, straightening.

As the redhead walked towards him, Vergil was pleased to see that the shadows under her green eyes had faded. Cassandra showed no traces of weariness as she approached.

"Do you have any idea where to begin?" she asked.

"When I was here . . . before," Vergil responded hesitantly, "I'd heard rumors of people from one of the villages being slaughtered by an animal in the night. It is likely that this Rine is involved."

"Not buying the whole animal attack story?"

"Not for a second," Vergil announced, "If it were truly an animal attack the creature would have been spotted. Most of the time animals avoid humans." Vergil thought a moment. "Actually, I've decided that you're going to stay here. I want to investigate things on my own first."

"On your own?" Cassandra repeated doubtfully, "Are you recovered enough for that?"

"That's none of your concern," Vergil reminded her with an unconvincing attempt at disdain.

"And what am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

A smile tugged at the corners of Vergil's mouth. "There was actually something I wanted to show you. I'm sure that once you see it you'll be perfectly content to remain here."

"Oh, really?" Cassandra's voice was laden with doubt.

"Perhaps you did not notice the small room that adjoins this one?" Vergil inquired.

"No," Cassandra replied, "I noticed it. I just didn't bother looking."

"Well," Vergil replied, "I suggest you do so." Gesturing for Cassandra to follow Vergil lead her into the bathroom. "This," he said gesturing to the shower complete with tub, "Is a shower." Adjusting the knobs, Vergil turned on the water. "It's quite nice I assure you. I enjoyed one this morning."

Cassandra was regarding the stream of water curiously. Suppressing a chuckle Vergil started to walk out of the room. "You'll find towels and anything else you would need in the cupboard. I shouldn't be more than a few hours. Feel free to look around, but," he cautioned turning around slightly, "Do _not_ leave the house."

"Yeah," Cassandra answered absently, "I got it." Light footsteps indicated that Vergil had resumed walking. "By the way," she called, "Just because your distraction worked doesn't mean I don't realize what you did."

Vergil laughed surprising himself and Cassandra. "Of course not. However, this is one weakness that I cannot fault you for."

Waiting until Vergil had closed the door behind him Cassandra then turned to the closet. Rummaging through and reading the various bottles to determine their uses Cassandra soon selected shampoo, conditioner, and soap, as well as a towel before stripping and stepping under the shower's spray. Sighing in pleasure Cassandra relinquished herself to the joys of hot water running over tired muscles.

Twenty minutes later, Cassandra reluctantly turned off the taps and stepped out of the tub. Wrapping herself in a towel, she padded across the carpeted floor in search of clean clothes. Deft fingers twisted her wet hair into a braid so that her clothes didn't get wet.

Still wrapped in the towel, Cassandra once again moved to the window moving the curtain aside to gaze out into the night. Earth was so different from Hell. There was something . . . an energy . . . that didn't exist in the other dimension. _I could stay here forever. But . . . Vergil would never allow it. If he did, he could never go back. Mundus would kill him._

Sad green eyes scanned the darkness absently only to sharpen abruptly as keen senses picked up the presence of something in the woods. Realizing how little she wore, Cassandra pulled the curtain so that it shielded her from view from the neck down. Searching intently, it took Cassandra several minutes to pinpoint the location of the disturbing presence. _There you are._

Cassandra couldn't see much. Just a faint red glow an indicator of bright demonic eyes. Then, the creature stepped from the covering of the woods so that Cassandra could see him. Though her instincts told her the creature wasn't human he was humanoid in form. And quite handsome. Thick black hair fell just below the man's shoulders and the red tint of his eyes faded revealing a lovely blue. High cheekbones set on either side of an aristocratic nose. Broad shoulders flowed into a muscular torso. His gaze was fixed directly on the window where she stood. As she watched a smile blossomed on the man's face. He beckoned her to come to him.

Gasping, Cassandra jumped back from window quickly dropping the towel and pulling black leather pants and a white halter-top over her still damp body. Shoving her feet into her boots the redhead headed down to a room just down the hall that she had spotted when she arrived.

Charging into the room Cassandra quickly considered the array of weapons displayed on the walls. _Vergil has a sword fetish I see, _she thought inanely. Green eyes landed on a sword similar to the one Vergil had given her to train with and she snatched it off the wall before turning and sprinting out of the room and down the stairs.

_I don't know if Vergil activated the wards when he left or not!_ Approaching a set of windows to the right of the door, Cassandra eased her head around so that she could see out but the intruder would have a harder time seeing her. _I can't see him anymore but I know he's out there. Damn Vergil! I can feel the power coming off this guy._

Tightening her grip on the gold hilt of the sword, Cassandra prayed that Vergil would return quickly.

* * *

_Dun dun daaaaaaaa Cliffhanger! I could have kept going and made it longer with ease but I could resist the urge. ducks as produce is thrown. Anyway, hope it was worth the wait and I think my muse has officially begun to cooperate again. Stubborn little bastard._

**DMC Fan: **_Thanks! And thanks for being so patient. _

**MacAnimeGirl: **_ oh you poor thing! I left you hanging the last time and this time it's a cliff hanger. Well, since my muse has decided to cooperate I'm hoping updates will be quicker school permitting. Still, be prepared for it to slow down again towards April as I'll be working on final projects. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Satanic Park of Madness: **_I'll keep it in mind. A Dracula reference was very tempting in this chapter. If I can work a Castlevania reference in I will but I don't wanna force it just for the sake of doing it. Unfortunately, I've never played SoulCaliber. I have friends that were obsessed but I never got around to it. I'll have to check it out. Thanks for the feedback!_

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL: **_LOL. I hope this update was enough to tide you over a bit. I'm glad you're still with me. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Silentdeath Bringer: **_Any time you want help just send me a email or something. I'd be glad to answer any question or give you suggestions on anything you're having a problem with. Organization of a story can be tricky. Let me know!_


	9. Chapter 9

Vergil hadn't walked far when he knew something was wrong. Something was stirring in the woods. Something powerful. More disturbing was the fact that it wasn't heading towards the village but towards his fortress.

_Son of a bitch! I forgot to activate the wards._ Vergil triggered and with a powerful thrust of his wings rose into the air. Soaring through the sky Vergil reached out with his senses tracking the creature as it glided between the trees. A chill raced down Vergil's spine when he realized the creature had already arrived at his fortress. _I hope Cassandra is strong enough to sense the danger._

Still staring out the window, Cassandra tried to determine the position of the demon. Her senses told her he had moved towards the side of the building. _Damn it! I don't know if there is an entrance on that side._

Using her senses Cassandra made her way down the halls heading in the direction of the presence. Struggling to control her fear, Cassandra lifted the sword, preparing to strike if necessary.

"Is that really necessary?"

Biting back a scream, Cassandra spun, finding the dark haired intruder standing in the doorway of the room not five feet away.

"Who are you?" she demanded, "You don't belong here. My master will be furious."

"Vergil?" the man said, "Why should I care what he thinks. After all, rumor has it that he's come to kill me."

"Rine."

"Very good," Rine praised, sketching a courtly bow, "Since Vergil is determined to seek me out in my home I thought it only fair to return the favor. But the mighty son of Sparda isn't here, is he?"

"Don't play with me," Cassandra spat, "You know he isn't here. What do you want?"

Moving casually along the right wall, Rine seemed to admire the paintings that hung in the room. "I keep track of what is happening in the underworld. I heard that the Dark Prince had acquired a rather pretty servant." Turning to face her Rine grinned again. "The rumors did not do you justice."

"So you came to get a look of me? How flattering," Cassandra sneered circling in the opposite direction trying to keep some distance between them. "Well, you've seen me. Now you can leave."

"A look isn't enough," Rine clasped his hands behind his back, "You'll be going back with me. There is no need for this to be unpleasant. Put the sword down."

Laughing disbelievingly, Cassandra pointed her sword more firmly in Rine's direction. "Go fuck yourself."

Sighing regretfully, Rine shook his head. "Such a shame." Rine launched himself at Cassandra so fast his form appeared to blur.

Rolling away, Cassandra dodged Rine by mere inches. Swinging her sword, Cassandra intended her strike to sever Rine's head from his body. True fear trickled into her mind when he simply caught the blade in his hand.

"Human weapons," he said disdainfully, "Are no use against me, my dear." Insouciantly, Rine lashed out, punching Cassandra first in the stomach and then in the face.

Hitting the floor hard, Cassandra went with the momentum and rolled gracefully to her feet again. But Rine held her sword.

"Enough with the melodrama," Rine chuckled, "You cannot beat me."

Mind scrambling frantically for a solution to her problem Cassandra sagged in relief as another presence pressed on the fringes of her mind._ Vergil!_ _He's coming._ Diving for the window Cassandra smashed through the glass. Leaping to her feet, Cassandra started running towards the woods and Vergil's presence._ If I can feel him then he can feel me._ Something slammed into her from behind, and fire spread through her shoulder. Staggering but not stopping Cassandra looked down to see the blade of her sword protruding from her left shoulder.

Not daring to take the time to remove it Cassandra kept running. Weaving her way through the trees she let out a cry when a dark figure landed in front of her catching her by the arms.

"Cassandra!" Vergil's voice called, "It's me. Calm down."

Not quite believing her ears Cassandra lifted her eyes to find herself staring at Vergil in his demonic form. "Vergil!" she gasped, "It's Rine! He broke into the house."

One hand resting on Yamato's hilt, Vergil scanned the area with his senses searching for Rine. It took him only a moment to find Rine. The bastard was moving quickly away from the fortress.



"Apparently he's not a complete fool," Vergil said tightly, "He's fleeing." Shifting back to his human form Vergil examined the sword lodged in Cassandra's shoulder.

"He's strong, Vergil," Cassandra rambled, "I attacked him and he just caught the damned sword! It didn't even hurt him."

Hearing the traces of panic in her voice Vergil took her chin firmly in his hand. "Cassandra," his voice firm, "Rine's gone. He can't hurt you."

Blinking, Cassandra was silent for a moment as his words sank in. Realizing that she was trembling Cassandra blushed an attempted to pull herself together.

Satisfied that Cassandra had regained her senses Vergil returned to prodding carefully at the wound. "This sword is going to have to come out." Vergil moved behind Cassandra and quickly yanked the blade out before the shaken woman could react. Biting back a cry, Cassandra's hand clutched at her wound, even as her legs trembled beneath her.

Grasping her by the shoulder to steady her Vergil watched as Cassandra's demonic healing abilities kicked in and gushing flow of blood began to slow.

"Come. We'll get you back to the house and take care of your wound. Then, you can tell me exactly what happened."

Cassandra nodded numbly and then something sparked in her eyes. First, a wide grin lit her face and then she even managed a chuckle. "Never thought I'd see the day when I was _happy_ to see you."

"Indeed," Vergil smirked. Keeping a hand on Cassandra's arm in case she stumbled he lead the way back to the house. They emerged on the west side where Cassandra smashed through the window.

"Uh, yeah," she grimaced, "Sorry about that."

"I'm not concerned about it," Vergil said dismissively, "It is easy replaced, and the wards will keep trespassers out in the meantime."

Glaring, Cassandra drawled, "You mean the wards you didn't activate before you left?'

"I forgot," he replied crossly, "I will show you how to do so once we get you cleaned up."

Glancing down, Cassandra sighed. "And I liked this shirt."

"You're bleeding all over the place and you're worried about your _shirt_?"

"It's _white_," she replied, "The stains will never come out."

"Of for . . . I'll get you a new one."

The pair walked around to front of the house entering through the main door. Once inside, Vergil paused, immediately chanting the words to activate the wards. "There, that should keep any intruders out."

"Gee, thanks," Cassandra muttered.

"I believe we will find what we need in my bathroom." Vergil started up the stairs.

Following him, Cassandra could tell that the bleeding had nearly stopped. Still it would take some time for a wound like this to close completely. Hesitantly following Vergil into his room, Cassandra paused at the door to his bathroom.

"I can probably handle this myself."

A derisive snort followed her words. "Perhaps you could clean the exit wound but you'll never be able to reach the entrance wound. Now, quit being foolish and sit down,"

Vergil pointed to edge of the tub as he spoke.

Resigned, Cassandra did as ordered and waited while Vergil gathered bandages and an antiseptic.

Wetting a cloth, Vergil knelt in front of her and pushing her shirt aside began to clean the blood from her skin. "The sword was buried in your shoulder to the hilt," he said quietly, "The exit wound is quite large. He must have thrown it with great force. I'm surprised you were able to continue running."

"Stopping wasn't an option," Cassandra retorted dryly.

"Tell me what happened."

"I had just gotten out of the . . . shower. I was looking out the window and I-I felt something," Cassandra said, gaze turned inward, "I could feel him out there. As I watched he stepped out into the open." After a moment's silence she added, "He looked right at me like he knew I was there."

Setting the cloth down in easy reach, Vergil retrieved another and began to dab at the wound with the antiseptic. "And?" he prodded.



"I dressed and ran down the hall to get the sword. I went downstairs and watched for him. I felt him move towards the sides of the house. I wasn't sure if there were any doors on that side so I went to look."

"There aren't," Vergil informed her absently.

"Well," Cassandra snapped, "He got in anyway. You can figure out how. He was right behind me and I never heard him until he spoke." She tried to run a hand through her hair onto to remember she had braided it. "Rine knows why we're here, Vergil. He said he'd heard all about me. He was going to take me."

"What did he look like," Vergil asked, moving so he could reach the wound on the back of her shoulder.

"Handsome," Cassandra replied honestly. "He's muscular with dark hair and blue eyes. He looked completely human, except, that when I saw him outside his eyes were glowing red." Glancing over her shoulder, Cassandra asked, "Why did you come back?"

"I sensed him," Vergil said, cleaning the blood from her skin with the first cloth, "I didn't know who it was of course but I could feel that a powerful demon was near here."

"You must think I'm pathetic," Cassandra whispered, "I couldn't defeat him and then I ran like I coward when I sensed you were coming."

"No," Vergil replied, now using the antiseptic, "You did well. Rine is powerful. You are as well but you need time and training to come into your abilities. Knowing that you could not defeat him it was your only hope to try to reach me. You did so even though you were wounded. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Will I ever be able to defend myself against a demon as strong as Rine?"

"In time," Vergil replied with conviction.

"Thank you," Cassandra said softly.

Starting, Vergil stood feeling awkward and reached for the bandages. "You are healing well enough that you will not need stitches I only have to bandage the wounds. I need you to remove your shirt part way."

Cassandra wordlessly did as he asked using her good hand to pull the strap that went behind her neck over her head. She was still covered and Vergil would be able to do what was needed.

As Vergil leaned over her, wrapping the bandage tightly over the wounds a red gemstone suspended by a gold chain slipped from under his vest. Reaching out with her 

good hand, Cassandra fingered the pendant, studying the way the dim light reflected of its surface.

"He has one just like it."

She had spoken so softly Vergil almost didn't hear her. Glancing down at the small hand holding his necklace Vergil frowned. "What?"

"Your brother. He has a necklace just like it," Cassandra answered in a louder but still soft voice.

Tying off the bandage, Vergil straightened and scowled down at his slave. "How do you know that? Why are you telling me?" he demanded.

Pulling the strap of her top back into its proper place Cassandra looked into Vergil's eyes as she spoke. "The devil hunter Dante is spoken of often in Hell. Except when you are around and, yet, I have no doubt you've heard the whispers. He is your twin. You are the sons of Sparda."

Turning away, Vergil answered, "I have heard. I know he is my brother."

"You remember him?" Cassandra asked, surprised.

"Vaguely," Vergil answered shortly, "You still haven't told me why you're telling me this."

"You've been kind to me," Cassandra answered after a brief hesitation, "Far kinder than you had to be. I wanted to tell you . . . as a way of saying thank you, I guess." When Vergil didn't answer, Cassandra asked, "How much do you remember?"

Turning to face her, Vergil replied, "Very little. I remember someone with my face wearing this asinine red leather coat. I know that we fought. I don't remember why. Then I was falling . . . and then I was in Hell. I was just there. Past a certain point, I remember nearly nothing! I've only recently began to remember things. How did I end up in Hell?"

"You resurrected the ancient tower of Temen ni gru," Cassandra replied, watching his face carefully."

"Yes," Vergil said slowly, "That is where I fought my brother. There was a woman . . . with mismatched eyes." Blinding pain lanced behind his eyes and Vergil raised a hand to his head. "Why . . . every time I try to remember . . . this pain makes it impossible."

Standing, Cassandra laid a tentative had on Vergil's arm. "Come and sit down and I will tell you what little I know."

Gritting his teeth against the pain Vergil allowed Cassandra to guide him into his bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, he waited as Cassandra pulled a chair over with her good hand so that she sat in front of him.

"You wanted your father's sword," Cassandra began, "And that is why you resurrected the tower. But, you needed your brother's half of the amulet to open the gate between the worlds and so you lured your brother to the tower. I don't know who the woman with mismatched eyes is. However, you and your brother fought over the sword and Dante won. You took your half of the amulet and jumped willingly into Hell."

"That doesn't explain why I can't remember," Vergil reminded her, looking away, disconcerted by compassion he saw in her eyes.

"I heard one of the Lords say that it didn't take Mundus long to find you. Although you were already weak, you fought him." Cassandra hesitated before finishing gently, "You lost."

"Then why am I alive," Vergil demanded leaning forward, "It makes no sense that Mundus would allow me to live."

"Doesn't it?" Cassandra replied, "You are a son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. Once brought under control you were a valuable asset to Mundus. Once you were defeated, it was a simple matter for him to twist your mind, to block your memories, and to reshape you into a willing servant."

"Why would I have not served him willingly?" Vergil wondered.

"I don't know exactly why," Cassandra admitted, "All I've heard is that a passionate hatred of Mundus was one of the few things you and Dante had in common."

"I have a twin and I can barely remember him," Vergil growled, leaping to his feet and pacing across the floor, "One that apparently hates me enough to want me dead."

"What will you do, Vergil?" Cassandra asked, "Now that you know the truth, where will you go?"

"Go?" Vergil repeated bitterly, "I'll accomplish the task Mundus set for me and then return to Hell."

"Mundus twisted your mind!" Cassandra exclaimed also rising to her feet, "He took your life from you. How can you just go back to being his servant?"

"WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO?" Vergil roared, stalking forward until they were inches apart, "I don't belong here. Clearly, I already knew that or I wouldn't 

have jumped off that cliff. Furthermore, it's not any concern of yours. Just do what you're told and go where I tell you."

Cassandra flinched at his initial explosion then raised her chin and glared back at him. "Whatever you want, _Master_."

"What I _want_ is for you to go and change and then meet me downstairs," Vergil ground out, "I will show you how to activate the wards so that you aren't taken by surprise again."

"I wasn't taken by surprise!" Cassandra defended, "I knew he was out there."

"Just go and change," Vergil commanded, "NOW."

"As you wish," Cassandra replied coldly giving Vergil an exaggerated bow. After a final glance, and shake of the head, she strode quickly from the room.

_Author Notes: There ya go kids! I'm rather proud of this chapter if I do say so myself. I hope you like it. I know you guys are reading it I can see the hits on each chapter. Drop me a line! The next chapter of __**Second Chances**__should be up soon. I have it written but I'm not quite happy with how the chapter ends so I'm gonna let it sit for a few days and take another look. As soon as I get the kinks worked out I'll post it. And now my thanks to those who have been kind enough to review._

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL:**_ Well, there's you're chapter. Let me know what ya think_

**Dmc Fan: **_ No cliffhanger this time. I definitely seem to be back on the right track with my writing. School is my only constraint and right now it's crazy going into the last four weeks of the semester. I'll update when I can._

**Silentdeath Bringer: **_Thanks for the update. Let me know what you think._

11


	10. Chapter 10

Watching Cassandra's retreating back Vergil ran a hand through his hair. Striding quickly to the nearest wall Vergil indulged himself by letting his forehead smack off the wall with a satisfying thud. Just once. Several deep breaths later Vergil managed to convince himself not to punch a hole in his wall. _I need to stop this. Such petty displays of pathetic __**human**__ emotions are beneath me._

"She knows nothing," he muttered, bracing his hands against the wall beside his head. His voice lacked conviction even to his own ears. _How can she know more about my life than _**I**_ do?_

After a moment, Vergil resolutely straightened. "It matters little," he told himself, "I will complete the task I was given and then I will return to the Demon World. There is no other choice."

Shoulders squared and expression once again unreadable Vergil retrieved a tattered volume from the desk in his room. He didn't need it of course. Vergil had long ago memorized the ritual and words necessary to activate the wards. The book he would give to Cassandra to study.

Vergil left his room closing the door to his bedroom quietly. Keen demonic senses detected Cassandra moving about in room as well as the occasional hissed cursed. No doubt she was cursing him as much as her injury. _I allowed her to step out of her place. I must not do so again._

Making his way down the hall Vergil asked himself, _Why does she care? Why is she so different?_ Focusing on his feelings, though he'd long ago thought them dead, Vergil searched for any trace of foolish lust that may be influencing his thoughts and actions but found none. _Cassandra is quite beautiful and yet I feel no desire to take her to my bed. I want to . . . protect her. What?! That's the height of insanity! She is my chattel and nothing more. I'd do well to remember that._

Continuing down the stairs Vergil waited impatiently by the door for Cassandra to appear.

Upstairs Cassandra was taking her time just to annoy Vergil. She had no great desire to die yet she couldn't seem to help herself. _Why the __**fuck**__ do I care anyway? I'm his __**slave**__._ The redhead growled softly at the nagging voice in the back of her mind that reminded her that Vergil had so far been a rather benevolent master. _Which is what got me into this mess,_ she groused internally.

Cursing her shoulder and white-haired-half devils Cassandra tugged off her ruined shirt and tossed it into a corner. "He'd better buy me a new one," she muttered, digging through her bag for another. Pulling out a black tank top, Cassandra carefully pulled it over her head. Her wound was healing quickly but it still stung.

Turning around, Cassandra caught sight of her image in the mirror. Her braid had come loose during her flight and now stuck up in all directions. Knowing a delay would irritate Vergil, Cassandra sat on the small bench before the mirror and unwound her braid. Picking up a brush Cassandra ran it through her hair grimacing each time it caught a knot. When she was done, she pulled her thick mane up in a pony tail.

"There," she said to herself, "Now we'll go see what his royal highness wants."

Cassandra made her way down the stairs and was pleased to find Vergil standing before the door looking rather annoyed. _Poor boy is used to everyone kissing his ass._

Hearing steps on the stairs Vergil looked up to find Cassandra walking down the stairs as if she had all the time in the world. Blue eyes narrowed as Vergil focused his gaze on her face. _She knows that I'm annoyed. More than that she did it on purpose, the wench._ Vergil did not miss the fact that his slave had taken the time to tidy her hair before coming down.

"Hurry up," he snapped. Vergil looked carefully for any signs that Cassandra was annoyed at his command.

Cassandra smiled sweetly and sped up just a bit. "Of course, _Master,_" she called in a saccharine voice. _He will__** not**__get to me._

When Cassandra had reached his side, Vergil thrust the book at her. "I will show you how to activate and deactivate the wards that I use on my dwellings. In your free time however I want you to study the spells and rituals in this book."

Taking the book with genuine interest Cassandra managed a completely insincere sounding, "As you wish." Still she paid careful attention as Vergil taught her the proper words while delighting at the consternation she saw in his cool blue eyes.

Vergil felt his left eye twitch as his slave continued to listen to him with an exaggerated level of rapt awe. _This is how she __**should**__ behave,_ he thought, _This is the behavior I should demand from her. I hate it._

Nearly grinding his teeth in irritation Vergil snatch the tome he had given her from her hands. "Stop that, damn you!"

"Stop what, Master?" Cassandra inquired sweetly.

"_That_!" Vergil growled, "You are many things, my dear, but sweetly submissive is not one of them. You are doing this to irritate me, aren't you?"

"Why would I do such a thing?" Cassandra asked with feigned confusion.

Grasping Cassandra by the shoulders Vergil gave her a shake. "That I do not know," he ground out, "But you will cease this instant."

Biting her lip against the pain that flared through her shoulder at Vergil's rough handling Cassandra allowed the saccharine vapidity to fade abruptly from her pretty features.

"I thought this was what you wanted?" she snapped trying to pull out of his grip, "I'm supposed to obey like a good little lap dog. So what's your problem?!" Vergil's grip tightened on her 

shoulder and an involuntary cry of pain wrenched itself from her throat, "Stop it, you asshole!" she yelled, "You're _hurting_ me."

Growling an unintelligible curse Vergil released her regret flashing in his eyes at the dark red stain that was detectable even against the black material of her shirt.

"Great," Cassandra snarled, "Now you owe me two shirts, jackass."

Anger glinted in icy blue eyes. "Watch how you speak to me, woman. I could kill you for that."

"Then do it," Cassandra yelled, "I'm tired of this, Vergil. If you want to kill me then go ahead. I'm not strong enough to stop you. Just make up your fucking mind. One minute you want blind obedience and then next you're ordering me to stop it. Pick one!"

"You were mocking me!" Vergil yelled back, "Any submissiveness you were showing was completely insincere. It's insulting."

"Would you have liked it any better if I had meant it?" Cassandra pressed, "Not that such a thing is likely," she added.

Vergil opened his mouth to reply and abruptly closed it. "No," he admitted finally.

"Then what do you want?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Vergil roared, then more softly, "I don't know," Pain flared behind his eyes and the half-devil grabbed the sides of his head.

Seeing that Vergil was in pain, Cassandra's angry features softened. Carefully approaching Vergil as she might a wounded animal, Cassandra grasped Vergil wrists and carefully pulled his hands from his head.

"Ssshh," she murmured in response to the wild look in his eyes, "Relax, Vergil. Stop fighting it and the pain will cease."

Willing to try anything to ease the terrible pain in his skull Vergil closed his eyes and took several deep breaths pleased to find that the pain did abate somewhat.

Open pale blue eyes Vergil rasped, "Why are you doing this? You should hate me"

"Sorry to disappoint," Cassandra replied gently, "But I don't. You're a good man, Vergil, no matter how hard you fight it. You're a man with guts and honor. You're so much more than you pretend to be."

"Dante would like you." Vergil didn't know where the words came from but knew them to be true.

"How do you know?" Cassandra asked tilting her head curiously.



"I just do." Childish laughter haunted his mind and the pain again pressed down behind his eyes.

"Damn this pain," Vergil spat hoarsely. "I **need** to remember . . . but . . ." Vergil fought to grasp the elusive memory unaware of the blood than trickled from his nose.

"_Vergil_!" Cassandra squeaked in alarm, "You have to stop before you kill yourself!"

"NO!" Vergil yelled, "I can almost remember . . . so close!" Forcing himself to endure the pain Vergil chased after the laughing children traipsing through his battered mind. He nearly had them when the world went dark and Vergil fell to the floor unconscious.

_Author's Note: There you go guys. I know its short but it was necessary to stop here. Plus there was the additional fun of a cliffhanger. Ducks rotten fruit thrown by angry readers Let me know what you think._

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL: **_Yeah dearest Vergie is going to go through a lot of changes. He has to in order to reach the point he's at at the beginning of Second Chances. Glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing._

**Devil Rebel: **_Of course, I'll keep it up. LOL Or at least try to. Thanks for reviewing_

**Silentdeath Bringer: **_Yeah Vergie definitely needs a hug. He's having a hard time. Rine is only going to make things worse. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Dmc Fan: **_Vergil may actually have to admit that he needs someone. Which of course will be quite painful. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing._

**MacAnimeGirl:**___I will get to your story.__I'm so sorry but after my uncle died I started a new job and the last few weeks are a blur. I'm off tomorrow and Friday however so I will do my very best to read it if you still want me to. Dial up definitely can suck. I was glad to get rid of it. I'm glad you're still with me and thanks soo much for being patient._


	11. Chapter 11

Kneeling beside Vergil's still form Cassandra laid her hand on the halfling's forehead to find it clammy and wet with sweat. The blood that ran from his nose frightened her and the pinched look on his face told her that even unconscious he was in pain.

"Damn it!" Cassandra hissed, mind scrambling desperately for the correct action to take. Unable to think of anything else the woman simply decided to move Vergil up to his room and go from there. Grateful for demonic strength Cassandra eased Vergil onto her slim shoulders fully aware of the ridiculous image the two of them made. Shifting Vergil's long limbs around Cassandra began to long trek up the stairs.

"It would serve you right if I took a picture and stuck one up in every corner of the Demon World," she grunted as she reached the top of the stairs. After some awkward maneuvering, Cassandra managed to get the door to Vergil's room open. Laying the unconscious man on the bad she murmured, "Now if I only knew how to help you."

* * *

Unaware of the concern concealing threats hurled at him Vergil was fighting a battle. Deep within his mind, he chased the elusive laughter searching for the children from whence it came. Running easily over the rocky terrain of his mind the princeling struggled to keep the happy children in sight.

"Wait!" he called but they either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him.

Increasing his speed Vergil's long legs devoured the distance separating him from his elusive prey.

Ahead of him, two white haired children disappeared behind a glowing red wall. As Vergil cautiously approached the barrier, the pain in his head increased.

"So this is the reason I cannot remember," Vergil mused stopping mere feet away. Reaching out Vergil warily brushed his fingers against the barrier . . . and found himself lying on his back several yards away.

Painfully staggering to his feet, Vergil unsheathed Yamato. "I will conquer this," he swore, "No matter what the cost." Realizing that he may have only one chance at destroying the barrier Vergil weighted his options carefully.

Making his choice abruptly Vergil shifted his grip on Yamato holding the long blade out to the side and just behind his body.

Running towards the wall, Vergil leapt into the air and brought Yamato down in a wide arc.

* * *

As Cassandra watched, the pained expression on Vergil's face tightened even farther as he let out a low moan of pain. Moments later, Cassandra's green eyes widened in alarm as Vergil's body began to convulse on the bed.

"Vergil!" Attempting to grab his arms and legs to hold the flailing man still, Cassandra was knocked aside by a wildly swinging arm. Hitting the floor hard, the girl rolled twice before coming to a stop. Wiping blood from her torn lip, Cassandra staggered to her feet. This time she straddled Vergil using her body to hold his still.

Vergil screamed in agony as Yamato tore cleanly through the wall that separated Vergil from his memories. An explosion tore through his battered mind sending the eldest son of Sparda hurtling through the air. Hitting the ground hard, and skidding several feet, Vergil could only lay winded upon the ground as the pain flowed through him in waves.

The barrier flickered and then fell, slowly taking the pain with it. Closing his eyes, Vergil welcomed the release from the pain as well as the memories that slowly came forth one by one.

"Vergil!" Cassandra called, trying to reach the mind of the man writhing beneath her. Abruptly the seizure ceased and the princeling was eerily still.

"Vergil?" She whispered, watching for any signs of life. At last the man beneath her let out a sigh and shifted slightly in his sleep.

Releasing a relieved sigh of her own, Cassandra climbed off Vergil's sleeping form to sit next to him on the bed. His expression was peaceful and it seemed that whatever had occurred the worst was past.

Brushing silken locks from Vergil's forehead Cassandra took a moment to still her thundering heart.

"And you think I'm trouble," she murmured.

Slipping off the bed Cassandra moved to Vergil's feet. She debated for a moment on whether she should remove his boots and coat. _He'd be more comfortable. But he'll be annoyed when he wakes up._

The latter thought decided the matter. Smirking, the red head grasped Vergil's boot and tugged grunting at the pain the motion caused in her injured shoulder. After setting the boots on the floor Cassandra moved to Vergil's side and hefted him into a sitting position so she could pull off his coat. A final yank was needed to pull the heavy coat from under his body. Vergil never twitched so much as an eyebrow.

"I'm just so thrilled that I didn't disturb you," Cassandra muttered sarcastically.

With little else to do and experiencing a sense of déjà vu Cassandra pulled up a chair. Ignoring the blood still oozing from her shoulder, she sat down to wait.

* * *

Awaking slowly, Vergil took a moment to assess his condition. His mind felt bruised but quiet and there was no sign of the pain that had plagued him for months. Gradually, Vergil became aware of the sound of another's breathing.

Forcing heavy lids open Vergil turned his head to find Cassandra slumped in a chair dozing. _This is unpleasantly familiar. _Shifting on the bed Vergil realized that both his boots and coat had been removed.

Suppressing a spurt of irritation Vergil noticed that the thick curtains had been drawn blocking out all but a sliver of sunlight. _I will have to see if Cassandra can tolerate sunlight,_ he mused.

Rising into a sitting position Vergil watched in amusement as Cassandra snapped awake. Smirking, he observed the girl gazing blearily around the room before sleepy green eyes finally settled on him.

All traces of sleep obliterated, Cassandra leapt to her feet. "Vergil! You're awake!"

"It would seem so," Vergil drawled, "But I seem to be wearing fewer clothes than I remember."

Mischief flashed in emerald eyes. "Oh? And?"

"I do not appreciate being manhandled in my sleep."

Rolling her eyes, Cassandra snapped, "That's right. I manhandled your heavy ass up those stairs. Next time I'll leave your fat ass lying on the stone floor!"

Jaw dropping slightly, Vergil glared. "I am not fat."

Snorting, Cassandra retorted, "Well, maybe not, but you weigh a ton. Do you eat bricks for breakfast or something?"

"Don't be stupid," Vergil sneered. Then demonic senses caught the scent of blood in the air. "You're bleeding," he accused.

"You think so?" Cassandra mocked.

"You tore open your wound."

"No," she snapped, "_You _tore my wound open when you had your temper tantrum. Carrying you up the stairs didn't help either."

Grinding his teeth, Vergil climbed from the bed. "Let me see."

"No."

"Pardon me?"

"I said no. N.O. No."

"You don't have the option of telling me no." Moving quickly, Vergil hoisted the obstinate woman and tossed her over one broad shoulder. Securing her legs with one arm Vergil warned, "Don't you dare hit me either."

Growling, Cassandra gave Vergil a good thumb on his lower back then yelped as one large hand landed a stinging blow on her backside. "Behave."

Moments later Cassandra founded herself slammed down onto the toilet with teeth jarring force.

"Stay put!" Vergil barked when she started to rise.

Subsiding onto the ceramic seat, Cassandra grudgingly allowed Vergil to move her shirt aside to examine the wound.

"You're going to need stitches to close the wound until it heals," Vergil murmured, "You've lost a lot of blood or this would have been nearly healed by now. Why didn't you tend it yourself?"

Sighing tiredly, Cassandra closed her eyes. "I was rather busy at the moment."

Instead of responding, Vergil gathered the materials he would need to close the wound. Neither said anything until Vergil had pressed his needle into her soft skin for the first stitch.

"I-I'm sorry." Vergil's voice was choked and Cassandra suspected that it was painful for him to say the words, "I did lose my temper last night."

"It's okay," the redhead replied quietly. She paused and then, "What _happened_ last night, Vergil? You just dropped and then you had some kind of seizure."

Figuring he owed her, Vergil quietly told her what had occurred in his mind as he stitched her wound.

"So you remember now?" Cassandra asked as Vergil tied off the final stitch.

"Some things," Vergil confirmed, "I suspect I will remember more as time passes."

"What he like?" Cassandra elaborated at Vergil's confused look, "Your brother."

"Loud," Vergil replied rising, "Uncivilized, brash, arrogant, he refuses to gain power," Vergil's face softened slightly, "He's also a an excellent swordsman though not as good as me," Vergil smirked, "He's an extremely powerful devil. And entirely too honorable and human for his own good."

Seeing something change in Vergil's eyes Cassandra whispered, "What is it?"

Not completely understanding why he answered, Vergil said in a feather soft voice, "When I jumped off the cliff . . . Dante tried to stop me. I'd put the entire human world in jeopardy and then tried to kill him, and Dante still tried to save me. I cut his hand with my blade to stop him. But . . . he tried."

Turning away Vergil strode out of the bathroom. "I'm going for a walk. Rest for a couple of hours. I'll wake you when I return."

Not giving Cassandra a chance to respond, Vergil left the room and then the fortress. Never once did he look back.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well another chapter successfully completed. Next chapter: the action picks up. I think._

**MacAnimeGirl:**_ Yeah, poor Vergie. Well, he got his wish. Now he has to handle what's in his head. (Thinking of Linkin' Parks "What I've Done." That song kinda sums it up.)_

**Eliina:**_ Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying both of my stories. Don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter._

**Deathgeonus:**_ LOL. Sorry about the cliffie's but they're fun and they keep ya read. :-D Yeah, I didn't think of the back story until I was in the middle of Second Chances and then I could help but right it. Glad you like it. Thanks for the review!_

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL: **_And he's even closer to seeing the light. Like I said it's just a matter of if he likes what he sees. Thanks for reviewing again!_


	12. Chapter 12

Vergil realized quickly that he'd left Yamato behind, an unusually careless move on his part. Still, it was a simple matter to summon the large katana if there was need.

_I would welcome a confrontation right now._ Vergil stopped walking and closed his eyes allowing the recently restore memories to flood his mind. Digging deep, Vergil brought forth the beloved image of his mother. Beautiful, brave, _human_ Eva, who had given her life so that her sons might live.

_Flashback_

The demons had found them while they were sleeping. Sparda himself had disappeared when the twins were small. Eva had always known that she was on borrowed time.

On that night, Eva's frantic voice had snapped the twins awake. "Boys! Wake up! Wake up now!"

Vergil had immediately realized that something was very wrong. For the first time he could remember, his mother's voice was quivering in fear.

"What is it?" Dante demanded groggily.

"Nevermind. Just get dressed," Eva commanded, "Hurry." Dropping his eyes from his mother's face, Vergil noticed the guns grasped tightly in his mother's hands.

"They've found us," Vergil whispered.

Closing her eyes briefly, Eva nodded. "Yes, now get dressed. We don't have much time."

The twins had hurriedly pulled on their clothes, while their mother scanned the darkness outside the bedroom window.

The attack had come from all sides. Demons flowed through all the doors and windows and Eva had fired relentlessly, while fourteen year old Dante and Vergil had gripped the swords their father had left them. Despite their determination, neither yet possessed the skill nor power needed to repulse the attack.

"Mom!" Dante yelled, "There's too many. We've got to get out of here!" Even has he spoke, a demon made its way through his defenses, claws raking deep gashes across his shoulder. Twisting away, Dante swept Rebellion around in an arc send the demon flying backwards, its blood spraying into the air.

Vergil had read his mother's decision in her eyes before she had spoken. "No! Mom, we won't leave you!"

"Dante! Vergil!" Eva yelled, "Remember what we've always planned! Now, go."

"No!" The twins had protested in unison.

"What about you, Mom?" Dante demanded.

"Just go, Dante. Vergil, get him out of here," Eva yelled, "Now, dammit! RUN!"

Driven by the force behind Eva's words, Vergil had dragged Dante from the house. Vergil spared the time for once last glance over his shoulder. Eva stood tall and proud yet hopelessly outnumbered. Eva had caught his eyes and given him one last smile. "I love you," she mouthed before turning her attention completely back to the demons.

Together the twins sprinted for the sheltering shadows of the woods. They hadn't made it far before the night was split by Eva's agonized screams.

Vergil experienced anew the suffocating loss of his mother and the blinding rage that had followed.

Huddled in the abandoned house, two miles from their home, Dante and Vergil had been frozen with the knowledge of their mother's death . . . torn asunder by demon claws.

Vergil's rage had evaporated his tears but he'd been able to hear Dante's choked sobs.

"Oh God," Dante gasped, hands grasping either side of his head, "Oh God . . ."

Something in Vergil twisted at seeing his usually indomitable little brother tormented by grief.

Some of the rage fading away, Vergil forced leaden feet to move and crouched next to his twin. Hesitantly the elder rested a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Dante?" he whispered.

Slowly, pulling his hands from his head, Dante lifted wildly devastated eyes to his brother. "Verge . . ." he croaked.

Hesitantly, because comfort wasn't his thing, Vergil pulled Dante into his arms. Dante shuddered once then buried his face in Vergil's strong shoulder and began to sob until his entire body shook with the effort. When Dante's arms slid around his back, Vergil closed his eyes and shivered as the tears at last began to fall.

_End flashback_

Demonic senses went haywire wrenching Vergil abruptly from his memories. He was furious with himself because not only had he been caught unaware but had also walked farther into the woods without realizing it. Damning himself for becoming distracted in the first place, Vergil instinctively summoned Yamato, relaxing minutely when its reassuring weight fell into his hand. Reaching out with his senses, Vergil instantly recognized the presence of the intruder.

"Rine . . ." he growled.

The hair on his neck stood up and Vergil leapt to the side, barely avoiding the glowing ball of crackling yellow energy. The explosion rocked the clearing, sending out a flash despite the sunlight.

"So careless, Vergil," Rine taunted, leaping to the ground from his perch on a branch above. "You should really be more careful," he said straightening, "Even if it is daylight."

Twice as infuriated because Rine was right, Vergil inclined his head slightly and admitted, "I had not expected you to be capable of withstanding sunlight."

Rine flashed a charming smile. "I am full of surprises, my friend. You surprised me as well, Vergil. I did not expect you to have such a lovely companion. I'm very interested. I don't suppose you'd be willing to sell her?"

Glowering, Vergil pointed Yamato in the demon's direction. "She's none of your concern, Rine. Mundus has ordered your death as you well know."

"So he has," Rine sounded bored, "And he has sent his best warrior to accomplish the deed. I suppose I should be flattered," Rine sneered. Shifting, the demon momentarily seemed to be listening for something. The sneer twisted into a smirk and Rine sketched a sarcastic little bow. "And my goal is accomplished. I'm sure we will meet again."

Rine disappeared, Vergil reaching him a half-second too late. Growling in frustration, Vergil wondered what Rine had been playing at. Then he felt it. Cassandra's presence heading rapidly in his direction.

Cursing violently, Vergil sprinted in that direction already knowing he wouldn't be able to reach her before Rine did.

* * *

Heart aching, Cassandra moved to the window just in time to watch Vergil disappear into the woods. With a start she realized the half-devil had left Yamato behind, which said a lot about Vergil's mental state.

"Vergil can handle himself," Cassandra murmured. Deciding to follow Vergil's advice, and she refused to call it anything else, the woman turned from the window and 

left Vergil room heading for her own. Hand on the doorknob, she froze, a sharp chill hammering its way up her spine. _Rine._

Remembering Rine's words about human weapons not being able to hurt him, Cassandra ran back to Vergil's room and reached for Yamato only to have the sword disappear. "Shit." Then she realized that Vergil must know that Rine was nearby. _As long as I stay inside I'm safe. Vergil can handle Rine. I'd be more of a hindrance than a help._

Glancing out the window Cassandra gasped when a large explosion sent light, flames, and smoke into the sky. "Vergil!"

Not wasting another moment, Cassandra ran out of the room, down the stairs and out into the daylight. She was so worried for Vergil that she didn't realize that for the first time she stood within the sun's light.

It wasn't long before she realized how stupid she had been to leave the safety of the fortress. Cassandra leapt but was unable to completely avoid the blast and landed yards away, the momentum sending her rolling several feet before she stopped. Already knowing whose footsteps approached, Cassandra forced her aching body to stand. Less than four feet away, stood Rine.

"Ah, we meet again," Rine smiled, though his blue eyes watched her coldly, "Now, I will give you one last chance to be reasonable. Come with me freely and I will not have to resort to less pleasant methods of persuasion."

Backing away, Cassandra spat at Rine's feet. "Never."

Sighing, Rine shook his head, "Such a pity."

Moving with a speed she hadn't realized she had, Cassandra ducked the first punch and leaned back as far as she could, dodging the follow kick. Using the meager fighting skills she had learned from Cassian, Cassandra dropped and kicked out at Rine's feet. The demon easily leapt of the leg sweep landing behind her. Cassandra rolled but Rine was fast and his foot smashed into her face. The red head was still blinking blood and little birdies out of her eyes when Rine bent over her, hauling her half upright.

"You will learn to obey me in time," Rine whispered before bending his head to her neck.

Crying out in horror when Rine's fangs pierced the tender skin of her neck, Cassandra struggled to push him away but her strength faded with every swallow that Rine took of her blood. The moans that Rine made while drinking from her repulsed her. Finally, the world swirled around her and then everything went black.

_Author's Notes: Well, there ya go. Another chapter. Cassie did something really stupid. What's going to happen next. Duh duh duhnnnn: Cliffhanger. LOL. Let me know what you think!_

**Kokiiru-kun: **_Thanks! I'm glad you think so. Thanks for the review._

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL: **_Vergil's remembering but it's not going to be easy. He'll have to face what he's done and what he's become. Though, he doesn't seem entirely hopeless. Thanks for the review!_

**Eliina: **_Glad to hear from you again. Yeah, what always struck me most about DMC 3 was how Vergil and Dante were so different yet so much alike. It was a shame they kept trying to slice each other to pieces. Hope your class is going well. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Devil Rebel: **_ I will thanks!_

**Dmc Fan: **_Hope I didn't keep ya waiting too long LOL. Had some more memories with more to come. Thanks for the review!_

**MacAnimeGirl: **_Yeah, Vergil's going to have to face some hard truths. It'll take time but he's got Cassie to help him right? Thanks for reviewing!_


	13. Chapter 13

Cassandra's eyes drifted open grudgingly only to snap close again as the room spun nauseatingly around her. Fighting to control that queasiness, she reached out with her other senses while trying to remember just why she felt so shitty.

The redhead could hear nothing beyond her own breathing and her demonic sense did not pick up the presence of any6 powerful demons in her immediate vicinity. Slowly, as she became more aware, Cassandra realized that she was resting upon something soft. Shifting, the tinkle of metal against metal reached her ears and with increasing anxiety, she realized that her hands were bound together. The cold pressure of metal around her thin wrists caused her to shiver.

This time her eyes snapped open and Cassandra sat up ignoring the swift dizziness.

_Where am I?_ The pieces finally clicked and Cassandra remembered the horrible feeling of Rine's fangs in her neck. Bound hands flew to her neck but the wound had already healed.

Taking a deep breath in an effort to think clearly, Cassandra looked at her surroundings. She sat up on a soft bed in a comfortably appointed bedchamber. The stone walls told her that the building she was in was probably rather old. While Vergil's fortress was sparsely decorated, the owner of this place was obviously a believer in creature comforts.

Thick, red carpets covered the floor and clearly ancient tapestries adorned the walls. The covers upon which she sat were black and made of the finest satin. _Rine lives rather well for a demon._ Cassandra's heart began to pound as she slowly realized what her presence in this bedchamber said about Rine's intentions.

"I've got to get out of here." Looking down, Cassandra studied the chains binding her wrists. Finding them to be rather thin and quite ordinary, the girl gave a quick tug of wrists and the chains snapped.

"Pathetic," Cassandra muttered, climbing off the bed. Staggering a bit she cursed, "That sonofabitch must have drained me pretty good."

There were two doors in the room. The large one obviously led out of the room and the smaller . . . well she didn't want to think about it. Twisting the knob of the larger door, Cassandra quickly realized it was locked.

"Fine, asshole, say bye-bye to your door." The red head gave the door a kick that should have shattered it. Instead, she flew across the room, slamming painfully into the opposite wall.

"Well, that went well," she groaned pushing up to her knees. Then she felt it. _Rine_. Leaping to her feet Cassandra backed as far away from the door as she could. She waited ignoring the slight trembling in her hands.

The door flashed yellow and then the knob slowly turned. Fighting to stand still, Cassandra clenched her fists as the door opened to reveal the handsome Rine.

Cool blue eyes immediately focused on her freed wrists. A pleased smile lifted full lips. "Very good," Rine praised, "You are stronger than I gave you credit for."

"Let me go!"

Rine pouted, "Do you not like the room?"

"It's fuckin' peachy," Cassandra snapped, "But I prefer my room within Vergil's fortress."

"A pity," Rine mocked, "But modifications can be made."

"I don't _want_ to make modifications," Cassandra yelled, "I want to leave!"

"No, I don't think so."

Watching warily as Rine shut the door and walked further into the room Cassandra whispered, "Why are you doing this?"

"It's very simple, my dear," Rine shrugged, "Your presence in my home will force Vergil to hesitated. Secondly, I have grown tired of solitude. You will make an excellent companion."

"Get a dog," Cassandra hissed, "And you can just stop right there. Stay away from me."

Ignoring her demands, Rine approached in a leisurely manner, forcing her to back herself closer to the corner of the room.

"I will get what I want," Rine said, "It does not have to be unpleasant. Be sensible." Rine held out a hand, "Come here."

Cassandra gave him the finger.

"Very unwise," Rine sighed. The next moment he lunged at her.

Anticipating the attack, Cassandra grabbed a nearby brass Candlestick and struck Rine in the ace mid-lunge with a satisfying crack. At the very least, she had broken his aristocratic nose. "I told you to stay away," Cassandra repeated primly.

Wiping blood from his face, Rine rose gracefully to his feet. "I see I underestimated you, once again. You are stronger and more resourceful than I expected"

"Giving up already?" Cassandra taunted, gripping the heavy candlestick tightly.

"Of course not," Rine assured her with a blood grin. He stalked her, moving back and forth in a half circle. He leapt again, ducking to avoid another strike of the blunt object clutched tightly in his captive's small hand.

Not attempting an attack that Rine would be ready for, Cassandra leapt into the air, vaulting over the demon and dropping the candle holder on as his head as she flipped over him. Landing lightly on her feet, Cassandra ran for the door. As soon as she grabbed the doorknob however, a searing fire spread through her veins and she crumpled to the floor with a cry of pain. She had gambled that the wards had been disabled when Rine entered the room and that gambled had failed miserably.

Groaning, Cassandra felt her muscles twitch as wave after wave of pain washed over her.

"Very impressive," Rine's voice came from above her, "However I believe in leaving nothing to chance."

Sharp nails dug into her skin as Cassandra's captor yanked her roughly to her feet. Cruel fingers gripped her chin, forcing her to meet Rine's blue gaze. "Fight me all you like. I will win in the end."

Hauling Cassandra's lithe frame up against his, Rine grabbed a handful of Cassandra's hair, jerking her head back sharply. Striking quickly, Rine sunk his fangs into the tender skin of Cassandra's neck. As the initial pain faded, sensations that were much more horrifying crept over her body.

Instantly, Cassandra knew the feelings were not her own but Rine's pleasure being fed back to her. Warmth spread through her body and she fought to keep from arching against Rine. Rine's pleasure and bloodlust ravished her body and mind leaving her feeling dirty and violated. Tears leaked from beneath closed eyes as she struggled against him.

What felt like an eternity later, Rine pulled his fangs from his neck, using his tongue to lap up the last drops of blood. He let go of her and Cassandra fell weakly to the ground at his feet.

"See," he purred, licking blood from his lips, "That was not so bad. And your blood . . . it is so sweet."

Too weak to rise, Cassandra bowed her head to hide her tears and edged back away from him.

I see you are overwhelmed," Rine mocked, "I will leave you to think things through."

Cassandra refused to look up even as the door clicked shut signaling the demon's departure. Letting the sobs come, Cassandra curled in on herself. "Vergil," she whispered, "Where are you?"

* * *

Vergil had wasted no time in pursuing Rine. As soon as he realized that Cassandra had been taken he had headed in the direction of the nearest village. He chose not to think about the gnawing worry churning in his gut. Forcing himself to be level-headed, Vergil walked amongst 

the people of the local villages, listening for any leads that would take him to Rine's lair. At last he found what he was looking for.

"Where is he?" Vergil demanded, slamming a balding, middle aged man against the dingy wall of the local tavern.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" the man stammered, jowls quivering.

Patience completely exhausted, Vergil let out a low growl. He'd been through three villages and countless scumbags just to find this particular scumbag. He was through playing.

The half-devil transformed, sneering in disgust when the man promptly pissed himself.

"Don't lie to me!" Vergil snarled, "This place reeks of the Demon World! Tell me where Rine is . . .NOW!!"

"I'll tell you! I'll tell you!," the tavern keeper sobbed, "Rine has a castle, ten miles east of here, hidden deep in the woods. Don't kill me!"

Dropping him to the floor, Vergil towered above him, "I won't . . . yet. However . . . if you're lying . . ."

"I'm not! I swear it!"

Turning on his heel, Vergil strode toward the door, shifting back to human as he walked. The half-devil stepped out into the street, closing the door softly behind him.

Vergil glanced at the sky. Night was still several hours away. Heading east, he made his way toward the edge of the village.

_It's taken me three days, Rine,_ Vergil thought, _But at last I have the knowledge I require._ He had no doubts that Cassandra was alive. _Rine is too infatuated and too smart to throw away such a bargaining tool. He knows I will protect what is mine._

Once outside the village and away from curious eyes, Vergil began to run, moving faster than any human could have. As he ran, Vergil tried to ignore the tight clenched of his stomach that had plagued him for three days. To acknowledge it was to acknowledge the reason behind it. Cassandra had chiseled her way through the steel wall surrounding his heart and then took a flamethrower to the icy barricade just beyond that.

Vergil knew that Cassandra was alive. What terrified him what Rine had done to her in three days.

_I'm coming. Rine will pay if he's hurt her._

The usual calm impossible, Vergil instead gave free reign to the icy rage burning inside him. _Rine will discover what it means to cross a son of Sparda.  
_

* * *

_Author's notes: And another chapter. I'm rather happy with how fast I'm getting stuff out considering I'm rotating through three stories at once. I've already started the next chapter of Second Chances and hope to have it out within the week. And now, as always, my thanks to my reviewers!_

**Kokiiru-kun: **_Yeah, she tends to get in trouble. But especially in this story she's still learning. One thing she excels at is driving Vergil crazy. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Eliina: **_So, did you like the game? I loved it when I played it. I still dig it out once in a while. I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment after the last chapter. Let me know what you think!_

**Dmc Fan:**_ Rine is a persistant pest. Perhaps if nothing else this will provide a important lesson for Cassie: think before you act. A reckoning is coming . . .poor Rine. LOL._


	14. Chapter 14

After three days as Rine's prisoner, Cassandra knew little beyond weakness caused by severe blood loss and pain . . . both physical and that of a battered spirit. The demon had fed from her again and again, each time projecting his twisted pleasure into her mind.

"All you have to do is submit," Rine would whisper seductively in her ear after he'd drank his fill. "Just a word and I can take all the pain and misery away."

Each time had been harder than the last but Cassandra always managed to force the stubborn "No," past numb lips. The girl had fought Rine each step of the way as the bruises littering her pale skin demonstrated. Those bruises were also proof of how much blood Rine had taken. Each mark should have disappeared soon of it was made.

So, violated and hopeless, Cassandra sprawled limply across the bed, hovering on the edge of consciousness. Then, something tingled on the edge of demonic senses, prompting Cassandra to full awareness. Weakly, she reached out with those senses and a slow smile lit her wan features. "Vergil."

The door to her prison burst open but for the first time she felt no fear. Indeed, Cassandra forced her body to rise up onto her elbows and gave Rine a taunting smirk.

"Your master has come," Rine growled stalking across the room.

"You're dead, Rine," Cassandra gloated hoarsely.

"Not yet," he snarled, hauling the red head from the bed and dragging her towards the door.

The fingers clenched in her hair were painful and she could barely keep her feet under her but Cassandra laughed even as Rine's nails pierced the flesh of her arm.

"Vergil's going to tear you apart," she gasped, "You're just too arrogant to see it."

As they entered what was once the Great Hall of the castle, Rine yanked her around in front of him, shaking her violently. "So, you think this is amusing?" Rine hissed, eyes flaring red, "Well, I have one last trick up my sleeve. Then, we will see if you're still laughing, bitch."

This time, when Rine's fangs tore into her throat there was no vile attempt at seduction, no projected pleasure. This time there was only pain. The demon jerked his head, tearing the wound dangerously open causing the blood to flow freely. He drank until Cassandra hovered near death.



Hefting the unconscious woman, Rine strode across the hall, chaining Cassandra to the wall by a throne-like chair situated upon a dais. Only the tips of Cassandra's toes touched ground, forcing her slender wrists to withstand the worst of her weight. Calmly, Rine seated himself in the chair and waited for Vergil.

It did not take Vergil long to locate Rine's lair. Nor was it difficult to gain entrance . . .Vergil simply smashed through the front door. The platinum-haired devil could feel Rine's presence and had no doubt that Rine could feel his just as clearly. So be it. It wouldn't matter in the end.

What concerned Vergil most was that when demonic senses probed for Cassandra, only the merest flicker of her vibrant aura could be detected.

It was a simple matter to locate Rine as the creature made no attempt to hide. Vergil strode into the Hall, Yamato in hand, blue coat flaring behind him. It took all of Vergil's considerable discipline not to stop dead when crystalline eyes fell on Cassandra's battered form.

She hung from her chains, blood trickling slowly down her arm from where jagged edges had sliced into her skin. Her clothes were badly torn and the exposed skin spattered with ugly bruises. Porcelain skin had become nearly transparent. _Damn you, Rine._

Schooling handsome features to icy blankness, Vergil chose to break the silence. "It's impolite to abuse another's property, Rine."

Smirking, Rine nodded in acknowledgement. "Perhaps, but is that all Cassandra is to you? Mere property?"

"She's my slave," Vergil responded indifferently, "What else would she be? However, I'm most displeased that you have damaged her. It will be some time before I can . . . enjoy her many talents. You will pay for it with blood before I kill you."

Tsking, Rine leaned forward, "Please, Vergil, do not insult my intelligence. Let us come straight to the point. The girl means more to you than mere property. You behave more as guardian than master."

The woman in question moaned and her eyes slowly fluttered open. With difficulty, Cassandra raised her head, eyes locking instantly with Vergil's. "Vergil . . ." His name had become a prayer.



Smirking as Cassandra groggily lifted her head, Rine rose and strolled over to the wall to which she was chained. Taking her chin in his hand, he looked into her unfocused eyes before looking back at Vergil.

"I propose a trade," Rine said, "I will give you the girl and you will leave me in peace." He hissed as pain flared in the fingers that had been gripping the red head's jaw. Jerking his hand away, Rine growled, seeing the teeth marks in his fingers. Cassandra glared back at him with hate filled eyes.

"Bitch." Rine raised his hand and Cassandra braced herself for the blow.

It never connected. Vergil launched himself at Rine, knocking him away from Cassandra. Gracefully leaping to his feet, Vergil stood ready, Yamato in hand, between the injured girl and Rine.

As the dark slayer faced off with her tormentor, Cassandra ached to help. Yet, she knew that the best she could do was remain quiet, as any distraction could prove fatal to Vergil.

Rine stood more slowly, a broadsword pulsing with black light materializing in his hand.

"You're a fool, Vergil. Take the damned woman and go."

"I'd be a fool if I did," Vergil countered, "Mundus would destroy me for my failure."

Rine lunged, and Vergil parried the strike, spinning smoothly out of the way. Recovering quickly, Rine pursued Vergil with all the ease bestowed by demonic grace.

Watching as blades clashed and sparks danced, Cassandra found herself rather calm. Rine was good; a clear master of his blade, but Vergil was one with Yamato.

Rine swiped at Vergil's feet, the platinum haired devil leaping over Rine, landing lightly behind him. The was a wet shhkkk and a spray of blood as Yamato thrust through Rine from behind.

Rine froze in pain and agony as Vergil twisted the katana nearly eviscerating the defeated demon. With a groan, and no longer supported by Yamato's razor sharp embrace, Rine fell to the floor, his life draining into a puddle beneath him.



Sneering disdainfully, Vergil stepped around Rine's dying body and with two quick slices, the shackles binding Cassandra fell apart and the battered woman fell bonelessly to the floor.

Sheathing Yamato, Vergil knelt next to the half-conscious woman. Cassandra's extreme paleness and the dullness of normally glimmering eyes told Vergil that she need to feed – _now_ – or she would die. Each drop that fell from her battered wrists brought her closer to death.

Lifting her, Vergil carried Cassandra over to Rine's twitching body. "Feed."

Cassandra shuddered and her eyes met his. "No." Tired eyes flashed briefly. " . . . I'd rather die than touch him."

Vergil cursed and was about to force-feed the stubborn female when he saw that behind the anger her eyes were haunted and afraid.

"What did he do to you?"

Looking away, Cassandra trembled in Vergil's arms.

Sighing, Vergil propped Cassandra up with one arm, and then unsheathed Yamato with the other hand. Shifting Cassandra so she rested against his chest, the half-devil sliced a deep cut in his wrist.

"Drink."

This time Cassandra did not hesitate, her body crying out for the deep red nectar flowing from Vergil's veins. Gripping Vergil's wrist, Cassandra drank, moaning at the power of Sparda's blood.

Vergil winced as Cassandra's fangs dug into his skin. He knew that she was unaware of how rough she was being; the thirst was all-consuming.

When Vergil felt himself begin to weaken, he allowed Cassandra several more sips before pushing her firmly away. A cry of protest tore from her throat and Cassandra fell to her back panting. Green eyes drifted closed as she waited for Vergil's blood to do its work.

As the skin of his wrist closed, Vergil realized that Rine was still twitching. "I'd almost forgotten about you." Rine screamed as deadly fangs tore savagely into his neck.



Moments later, Vergil dropped Rine's dry husk to the stone floor, watching as it withered, then crumpled to dust. Retrieving the dead demon's sword, as proof for Mundus, Vergil turned back to where Cassandra rested upon the stones.

Sensing the intense blue gaze, pine green eyes fluttered open, a moment needed before they could focus on the form above her. Still weak, Cassandra struggled into a sitting position, using her arms to support her weight.

"It's over, she murmured, "He's dead." Cassandra turned her head, seeking that dust that was once Rine. "He's really dead," she breathed.

Kneeling, Vergil gently turned the girl to face him. "What did he do to you?" he asked again.

Frowning, Cassandra shook her head. "I want to leave. Please."

Relenting to the desperation in her voice, Vergil asked, "Can you stand?"

"I think so." Cassandra fought her way to her knees but lacked the strength to stand.

Rolling his eyes at her sheer stubbornness, Vergil grasped her arms and pulled her up. Legs wobbled beneath an exhausted frame as Cassandra struggled for balance.

Slipping an arm under Cassandra's knees, Vergil lifted the battered woman into his arms.

"Rest," he advised, "My blood will revive you soon enough."

Hesitantly, slender arms wrapped around Vergil's neck as the half-devil carried her from the castle. Closing her eyes, Cassandra marveled at the feeling of safety that wrapped around her frayed nerves.

As the pair emerged from the damp castle, the sun had just begun to dip below the trees, painting the sky a majestic pink. Cassandra sighed as the fading rays of the sun warmed her sore body. Tentatively, she rested her head on Vergil' s strong shoulder. Daring to close her eyes, she drifted inevitably toward sleep.

Feeling Cassandra's body relax in his arms, Vergil smirked. _Perhaps I should work on my evil bastard image. It appears to be slipping_. Shaking his head at his own nonsense, the half-devil shifted, powerful wings sending him skyward with a single thrust.



Wings propelled faster than feet ever could and fifteen minutes later, Vergil landed gently before his own front door. Deactivating the wards, he carried Cassandra inside and the upstairs to her room.

The woman stirred only slightly as Vergil settled her on the soft mattress.

With efficient hands, Vergil examined first the wound on her throat and then the minor abrasions and bruises litter her pale skin. Pleased to see that the tear in her throat had nearly closed and that the other minor injuries were rapidly disappearing, Vergil left for a moment and returned with a water basin and several towels.

Wiping away the majority of dried blood, Vergil decided Cassandra could do the rest when she awoke. Already, color was returning to her face.

Settling in a chair in the corner, Vergil let his mind wander over the last several days. Vergil sneered. His every action had reeked of human weakness.

_I didn't care about my mission. Only about her . . ._

_Author's Notes: And another chapter is born. Sorry about the delay. I've been sick with one thing after another for the last week but here it is. I'll update my FFVII story next. It will probably be in the next few days as I a good bit written already. And now . . . my reviewers._

**Eliina: **_I thought it was original. I mean when is the last time someone got their head bashed in with an old fashioned candelabra. LOL. I'm currently playing Crisis Core and loving it. Thanks for another review!_

**Devil Rebel:**_ I'll try! Thanks._


	15. Chapter 15

As Vergil watched Cassandra sleep, he pondered his next move. _My mission is complete despite my distraction. We should return to the Demon World._ Vergil sighed. _Yet, Cassian is sure to exploit her weakness if we return with her in such a sate. It would be wiser to allow her several days to recover before we return._

"I knew you were going to be trouble," he told the sleeping woman, "Yet, the moment I saw you I ceased to care."

Curled upon the sheets, Cassandra seemed small and fragile, appearing more angelic in appearance than the half-devil that was reality. _She is young and untried but one day she will be a force to reckon with._

Vergil caught an affectionate smile beginning on his lips and savagely stifled it into a scowl. Abruptly, the princeling rose, telling himself that he needed a shower. Leaving the door cracked so that he would hear if Cassandra awoke more easily, Vergil stripped out of his heavy garments as he crossed his room. He stepped into the shower wishing that the water would wash away these unwanted emotions as easy as they did the sweat, dirt, and traces of Cassandra's blood.

The half-devil took his time before at last climbing dripping from the shower and wrapping a white towel around his body. Rubbing briskly, Vergil dried his body and ran one hand through his hair all the styling it would need. Dressing again with the exception of his coat, Vergil returned to Cassandra's room taking a moment to realize that the redhead was no longer in the bed. It took only a quick sweep of the room to find her in a chair by the window, staring out into the night.

"You should be resting," Vergil scolded as he stepped into the room

Cassandra offered a noncommittal shrug and he found himself frowning in annoyance.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay."

Striding across the room, Vergil stopped directly in front of Cassandra. Her face was still pale and her eyes haunted. "Tell me what he did to you," Vergil demanded again.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me," Vergil snapped, "You've never been this quiet since that God forsaken day I saved you from your own stupidity. I saw your injuries. Rine obviously did something. Tell me."

The redhead flinched at the use of Rine's name then glared dully up at Vergil. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to talk about it," Cassandra said tiredly, "It doesn't matter."

This tired resignation was unlike her and Vergil found that he despised it. Yet, he found that he could not push her for the information, at least not yet. He would let it go –for now.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Then perhaps you should take a shower," Vergil said, "You're filthy."

"Yeah," Cassandra stood slowly, "That sounds like a good idea."

"Try to rest. I will be in my room if you require anything."

As Vergil moved towards the door, Cassandra's voice halted him.

"Shouldn't we be heading back to the Demon World?"

Turning his head slightly, Vergil said, "We have a few days. Once you are strong enough to open the portal we will do so." He stepped into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. _You may recover physically but how can I take you back when inside you're a broken doll?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cassandra shuddered as the door clicked closed. Willingly shuffling towards the bathroom, she shed her tattered clothing as she went. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to rinse the nightmare from her skin. Small hands shook as she adjusted the water temperature. Almost frantically, she stepped into the spray, hissing as the water stung her many cuts and abrasions. Grabbing a cloth, she set about scrubbing herself clean rubbing until her skin was red and sore. Next, her fingers tore through her hair with equally as harsh strokes.

It didn't matter. Though her body had been cleansed of blood and dirt the water couldn't reach the part of her that had been most violated. Cassandra would never forget the way Rine had forced his way into her mind, forcing her to feel things she didn't want to. He had left her virginity intact but this rape of her psyche just possible hurt more.

The water had long cooled when Cassandra turned off the water and stepped out wrapping her hair in one towel and her body in another. Mechanically she dried her body off and proceeded naked into her bedroom. Absently pulling on a pair of loose, soft black pants and a black t-shirt Cassandra returned to the chair by the window. Closing her eyes, she trembled as a single tear made its lonely way down her pale cheek.

OOOOOOOOOO

Growling in frustration, Vergil set his book aside. He simply couldn't concentrate. Giving in again to his damned human emotions, Vergil stood and left his room and stopped at Cassandra's still closed door. The half-devil knocked quietly and then again slightly louder when he received no answer. _She may be sleeping. Still, I should make certain that everything is fine._

Quietly, Vergil opened the door and found that once again, Cassandra was not in her bed. Though the towel wrapped around her hair indicated that the girl had indeed showered she had obviously returned to staring listlessly out the window.

"You should be resting."

"I'm not tired."

"And I told you not to lie to me," Vergil countered stepping further into the room. "How long have you been sitting there?"

Cassandra shrugged never looking away from the window. He came closer frowning at the dark circles under her normally bright eyes. Even her posture spoke of her exhaustion. She slumped listlessly in the chair, head leaned back, and arms lying limply upon the armrests.

Sighing, Vergil disappeared into her bathroom and returned with a brush. "Brush out your hair and then you're going to bed."

The girl took the brush but shook her head. "I can't sleep." Vergil heard the unspoken words in the slight quiver of her voice. _I'm afraid to sleep._

"Perhaps if you told me what happened . . ." Vergil trailed off awkwardly. _I should just demand that she tell me and be done with it. But that look in her eyes . . ._.

"I _can't_, Vergil," Cassandra pleaded showing more life than she had since he rescued her, "I just can't. Not yet. Please."

Deciding that little would be gained in forcing her to relive the memories while she was already so lost Vergil nodded. "Brush your hair. I will be back in a moment."

When Vergil was gone, Cassandra unwound the towel from her head and slowly worked the tangles from the heavy mane. Her hair was nearly dry and Cassandra realized that she must have been in the chair for several hours. Setting the brush on the floor, she wrapped her arms around herself and resumed her absent staring at the dark shadows outside.

Ten minutes later, Vergil returned a steaming cup of liquid in his hand. He scowled when he saw that after brushing out her hair Cassandra had returned to her previous lifeless condition.

"Come here."

The redhead looked up. "Why?"

"Just come here," Vergil repeated impatiently.

Cassandra stood and shuffled across the floor to stand before Vergil.

"Get in bed."

Hesitating only a moment the girl climbed beneath the covers, sitting up against pillows.

"I want you to drink this. All of it. It will help you sleep," Vergil explained.

"I don't want . . ."

"You need to sleep," Vergil cut in, "You're exhausted. Your body needs to rest so that it can heal."

Cassandra looked down at her lap for a long moment and when she looked back up her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"He's really dead, right?"

Slowly, Vergil's stern features softened and he was reminded of the protectiveness he had always felt for Dante when they were still children. "Yes," Vergil assured softly, "He's dead. Nothing will harm you this night. I swear it."

Still, Cassandra hesitated. Vergil was loathed to make it an order but he would because it was for her own good. Just as Vergil was about to demand that she drink the tea she spoke.

"He . . . Rine . . . he drank from me."

"I know," Vergil told her, "I saw the marks in your neck."

"You don't understand," she whispered, shamed tears sliding down to and the off her chin, "He didn't just take my blood. He enjoyed it and . . . and he made me _feel_ it too."

The room was silent for a long moment as a horrified Vergil processed this revelation. Mundus had blocked his memories but Rine had forced Cassandra to find pleasure as he violated her. No wonder the girl was behaving as she was. The trauma must run deep and Vergil had no idea how to help her even as a part of him marveled that he felt the urge to help her at all. He was so used to not being able to care.

As he watched, Cassandra bowed her head and her shoulders began to shake. "I didn't want to feel it," she gasped, "But he . . . and I hated it . . . but he made it . . . feel so . . . good. I-I fought him . .. I tried so hard. But . . .he-he was so strong and . . . and . . .I'm s-sorry!"

Placing the cup on the night table, Vergil sat beside Cassandra on the bed. "It's not your fault," Vergil murmured, hands suspended as if to hug her but frozen inches from her shuddering frame by uncertainty.

Cassandra made the decision for him. With a cry, she flung herself against his chest, both arms wrapping around him as she hid her face in his chest. Slowly, Vergil's arms tentatively enfolded the shivering girl and pulling her further into the warmth of his body. For a long time, no words were spoken and the only sounds were Cassandra choking sobs and gasps for breath. Vergil held her, again drawn back to when he had comforted Dante after their mother's death and unconsciously he began to rock her back and forth until the sobs had faded into silent tears.

At last, when Cassandra had become still, Vergil reached for the cooling mug of tea. "Drink this," he murmured.

Lifting her head, the girl took the mug from Vergil and lifted it to her lips. She drank half the cup in one gulp and then upon Vergil's prodding finished the rest in another. Vergil sat the cup once again on the table and then laid Cassandra back on the pillows. "You'll sleep soon."

"Don't . . . don't go," she pleaded, fighting to keep her eyes opened.

"Sleep," Vergil murmured, "I'll be here when you wake up." The half-devil watched as her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing evened out in sleep. He closed his eyes damning the painful twisting of his heart and the hand that reached out to brush several crimson locks from her eyes.

* * *

_Author's notes: Sorry this took so long and then it's kind of short too. Vergil was just not cooperating._

_Vergil: You're trying to turn me into a mewling weakling!_

_Me: No, I'm making you more human._

_Vergil: Exactly._

_Me: You better start behaving or I'll let Dante trim the hedges with Yamato._

_Vergil: Glares_

_Yeah, so Verge and I have been having lots of arguments lately but I finally managed to come to a compromise with him. Once again I'm soooo sorry this took so long. But here it is. Please, please let me know what you think about this chapter!!_

_And now . . . my reviewers._

**Eliina: **_ Yeah and he hates every minute of it as my writer block attested to. He's so stubborn. LOL. And Crisis Core was awesome. My Zack muse is so much more talkative and easy to please than Vergil. Oh well. I'm glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing!_

**Devil Rebel: **_The only thing Vergil wants to break through right now is my skull. LOL. Still he's coming along. Thanks for the review!_

**MacAnimeGirl:**_ He does and he doesn't like it. However he's not getting choice. Yeah, I liked that line too. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Kokiiru-kun:**_ Mundus is an arrogant bastard and thinks he has firm control of Vergil. The question will be this; once they return to the demon world how long will Vergil be able to keep up the act?_


	16. Chapter 16

Cassandra could feel warmth on her cheek as she was dragged towards consciousness. She fought to return to the soothing blackness of sleep but it was too late. Blearily, she opened her eyes and woke up a little more when she realized that Vergil was still in the chair though at some point he'd fallen asleep. A heavy volume rested face down in his lap. _He stayed. But, I shouldn't be surprised. If nothing else, Vergil keeps his word._

The woman lay there for several minutes simply trying to summon the will to move. The previous night's tears had provided some relief but the feeling of violation would not leave her so easily. Slowly, she slipped out of the side of the opposite Vergil and started for the chair by the window.

"Don't you dare go and sulk in that chair again."

Gasping softly, she spun to find Vergil awake and watching her with steely eyes. "What?"

"You heard me," Vergil stood. He knew little of emotional matters but he also knew he could not let her return to her lifeless musings. He would help in the only way he knew how. If she hated him for it so be it. "You are not going to spend the day sulking in that chair. It's a waste of time. Get dressed."

Green eyes lit with outrage and Vergil carefully repressed a pleased smirk. If she could get this angry this quick she was not broken. Battered perhaps, but not beyond repair.

"Sulking?" she hissed, "Just who do you think you are you sanctimonious . . ."

"I am your master, remember?" Vergil interrupted imperiously, "I ordered you to get dressed. Now."

Her features twisted with pained confusion. Vergil had been so kind to her and more caring that she'd thought possible. She couldn't understand this return to her cold, impersonal master. As much as Cassandra hated to admit it, she was hurt by it.

His cold heart twisted a little in his chest and Vergil almost back down. Then, he quickly composed himself. Weakness did not suit him and it would certainly not help her. "I'll be waiting downstairs. You'd best be down there in twenty minutes." Turning his back on her splutter, he strode from the room shutting the door behind him.

For several minutes, Cassandra just stared at the door in mute rage. Then, she considered simply not going. She knew, however, that Vergil would just come back upstairs and drag her out of the room if necessary.

Resigned, Cassandra quickly pulled on a clean pair of black pants and a black shirt. It matched her current mood at least. She ran the brush through her hair and then hurled the item across the room. Angrily stuffing her feet into her boots, she stomped out of the room slamming her door behind her.

Storming down the stairs, she found Vergil waiting impatiently by the door holding Yamato in one hand and a sword she had never seen before in the other.

"You're five minutes late," Vergil informed her. "Don't let it happen again." He watched her face redden and wait to see if she would react. He could sense the anger in her and it had to come out or it would destroy her. But no. It appeared she was not ready.

"Forgive me, Master," she replied blandly.

The half-devil struggled briefly with frustration and annoyance before shrugging them both off. It was too soon for such things. "Follow me," he commanded, striding out into the sunlight.

He led her around to the back of the structure into a clearing. He extended the sword to her hilt first. "Take it."

Tentatively, Cassandra took the blade, swinging it experimentally to get used to it. "You want to spar?" she asked confused.

"You're hardly at a level to call it sparring just yet," Vergil sneered, carefully watching her face, "But, yes, you need to train. Now, attack me."

The woman scowled at the insult. _So, I'm not an almighty master of the sword just yet. He doesn't have to be an ass about it. I don't even want to be out here._

Anger and frustration flooded her and she grabbed onto it making a wild lunge that Vergil blocked easily.

"That was pathetically sloppy," he snapped, "You can do better."

Adjusting her grip on her sword, Cassandra circled the more powerful devil searching for an opening. Vergil merely watched her with a mocking smirk in his eyes. "Are you going to do something _today_?" he drawled. _ Damn Rine. She's not reacting like she should and she_ is_ better than this. I never imagined I'd be trying to piss her off. But if she 'master's me one more time I may be ill._ He decided to take a chance. "You're weak. And that is why Rine was able to capture you."

Green eyes flashed blue and Cassandra let out of scream of rage. She attacked in earnest then and though Vergil was still far better he was pleased to see that she was using everything he'd taught her in their brief lessons. He let her release her fury merely blocking and dodging as necessary. Each time he dodged she became even more angry.

"Damn you, Vergil," she yelled as they locked blades, "You think you're so fucking perfect! The almighty son of Sparda. Well, guess what," she pushed away to glare at him, "Mundus made a puppet of you. So you aren't as bad assed as you seem to think. You and Rine can both get really fucked, you hear me? Damn you for killing him because _I _ wanted to!" She began to hack mindlessly again, "Damn him. I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM!"

Trusting his instincts, Vergil chose that moment to end it. He twisted Yamato sending Cassandra's sword flying through the air to clatter to the ground yards away. A swift kick sent her skidding across the grass. When she finally slid to a stop, his sword was already pressed her neck.

Damn! She'd hit a nerve with her words about Mundus' control over him. Yet, she'd spoken the truth. He was not invincible. The Demon King had pillaged his memories and taken everything that had made Vergil the man he was away. It was a violation of his mind and, he suddenly realized, that he _did_ understand how she felt at least a little.

Cassandra glared up at Vergil defiantly attempting to read the look in his eyes. Abruptly, she realized that he'd done this on purpose. Every word he'd spoken since she had climbed from the bed had been intended to snap her control. It had worked. Last night she had released her grief over what Rine had done to her and now she had released the poison of her anger. Yet, she knew she no longer wanted to be so powerless.

"Teach me," she said clearly, "Teach me to be strong."

Vergil stepped back taking Yamato from her neck. "You are strong," he said quietly, "You have strength of spirit and will. Without that, a warrior is nothing. You were right when you pointed out that I am not all-powerful. No one is except perhaps God. Not even Mundus for my father defeated him. I can't promise you that you'll never fall."

"I know," Cassandra replied steadily, "But I don't want to be defenseless. I . . .I _need_ to feel like I can take care of myself. If I fall, I want to go knowing that I died fighting. Teach me to be a warrior."

Blue eyes studied the woman below him. Vergil was wise enough to know that Cassandra was not magically free from the emotional scars of her ordeal but he was confident now that she would heal and be stronger for it if given the proper outlet. Vergil sheathed Yamato and extended his hand. Cassandra took it and allowed him to yank her to her feet. "There is more to being a warrior than swordsmanship. Come."

This was the beginning of an intense mentorship between Vergil and Cassandra. Every moment she wasn't sleeping or eating she was training. They worked for hours each day on her sword fighting capabilities and Vergil even trained her in the use of a firearm.

"These weapons are uncivilized," he said, "But they can be useful and you should have knowledge of as many weapons as possible."

Cassandra found that despite Vergil's disdain of guns that she enjoyed the weapons and quickly became a good shot.

At Vergil's insistence she also spent a good portion of her time reading and developing her aptitude with magic. "Knowledge is power," Vergil said, "So you must obtain all the knowledge you can if you truly wish to be a powerful devil."

Too soon the day came when they must return to the Demon World. Vergil ran calculating eyes over his student and was pleased by what he saw. She was improving quickly and more importantly, she had regained the vivacity that Rine had briefly ripped away. No one in the underworld would see anything amiss.

Cassandra stood with Vergil in the clearing that had become their training grounds. "Do you really want to go back?" she asked softly.

"We have no choice," Vergil answered stoically, Rine's blade clutched in his hand. "We don't belong here."

"I'll miss it," she sighed. Shaking herself, she opened the portal. "Ready when you are."

This time, Vergil stepped through first, never looking back. Cassandra was touched by the trust this implied and then by guilt at the urge to simply close the portal. Yet, she knew that she never could. For better or worse her life was bound to Vergil's. She owed him too much to betray him like that. With a last look around at the lush green of the human world she stepped through, the portal hissing shut behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vergil's eyebrows arched when Cassandra stepped out of the portal behind him. He knew what he'd done that by going through first. He'd allowed her to choose. Looking into her eyes her realized that she knew what she'd done by returning with him. Cassandra was too smart to have missed the opportunity he'd given her. So be it.

"We must report to Mundus." He looked across the barren terrain at fortress of the Demon King looming in several hundred yards away.

"Let's get going then," she sighed.

Together they walked the short distance into the castle, the guards allowing them entrance immediately upon recognizing Vergil. The half-devil directed them easily towards Mundus' throne room where he waited patiently for Mundus to acknowledge him.

In moments he was called before his master. "You've returned at last, Vergil," Mundus boomed as Vergil and Cassandra knelt, "I see you were successful."

"Yes, Master," Vergil said holding the blade out above his head, "I have brought you Rine's own blade as proof."

"It took longer than I expected," Mundus said studying his servant closely.

It did not escape Vergil that he had not yet been given permission to rise. "Forgive me, Master," Vergil said carefully, "Rine was clever, and it took time for me to track him to his lair." Not exactly a lie.

"And this was all that caused you to take so long to return?"

Damn it. Mundus knew something. "No, my lord," Vergil took a chance, "My slave was injured during the battle and I allowed her time to recover before we returned. Forgive me if I have angered you, but my lord did give me two weeks to complete my task."

"So I did," Mundus acknowledged, "Rise." The Emperor's eyes shifted to the woman who stood behind Vergil. "She has been a great trial?"

Summoning up all the cold arrogance at his disposal Vergil shook his head. "Nothing I can't handle, Master. She is learning quickly."

"I am told that before that before departed you were training her in the use of a sword."

"Yes, my lord," Vergil admitted.

"Has she made progress? Cassian," Mundus gestured to the large cockroach glaring at them from the left, "Said that she showed little ability."

Vergil gave Cassian a condescending glance. "It seems, my lord, that the problem wasn't the student but the teacher. Cassandra has done well under my tutelage."

"I don't believe it," Cassian snapped, "You're lying. No one could teach that worthless creature to wield a sword."

"Have a care, Cassian," Vergil growled.

"Enough," Mundus commanded, "This argument is easily settled. Bring Naos to me."

"Naos?" Vergil asked uneasily, "I don't understand, Master." Naos was one of the lower members of Mundus court. He wasn't particularly powerful but the half-devil didn't like where this was going.

"Naos has been found to have been one of Sizol's supporters. I have sentenced him to death." Mundus explained as the demon in question was hauled before him. Naos wasn't a large demon but his eyes glinted with cunning and fear as he was forced to bow before his King. "I'm in a generous mood, Naos," Mundus said, "I was going to have you executed but I'm going to give you a chance. You will face Vergil's slave in a trial by combat. If you defeat her you will be exiled but you may keep your miserable hide intact. If you loose . . . well, I'm sure you understand."

Vergil wanted to protest but he bit his tongue. Arguing with Mundus would only cause further harm. Cassandra was looking at him nervously but she seemed resigned. Mundus word was law in the Demon Realm.

Each of the combatants were handed a sword and the room was cleared of furniture as the occupants formed a circle around them. Cassandra hefted her sword, aware of Vergil's anxious gaze on her and hoped that she would not let him down.

* * *

_Well, at last another chapter. Verge is really being a shithead but after much arguing we compromised and came up with this chapter. Let me know what ya think!_

**Eliina: **_ It is nice sometimes. And my Zack muse is so nice to have around when I'm tired or have had a bad day. Vergil has his moments but he's a lot more temperamental. LOL. I think this chapter was pretty fast paced. Be sure to let me know what you think._

**Devil Rebel:**_ I'll try as soon as Vergil stops pouting._

**MacAnimeGirl: **_Of course. He can't cooperate with two people at once that shithead. LOL. He'd better appreciate it with all the aggravation he's causing me. Thanks for reviewing!_


End file.
